


Against All Odds (Contra todo pronóstico)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Names, Bonding, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Science, Early in Canon, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hawaii Five-0 Logic, Hormones, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve McGarrett, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —¿Recuerdas que cuando nació Grace me dijiste que el próximo niño lo tenía que llevar yo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hace algún tiempo que estoy queriendo escribir basándome en una hermosa imagen que me propuso [DesdelinaNapolitana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana) y cuando encontré la inspiración, bueno, mi musa tomó eso y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. De repente estaba escribiendo una historia sobre mpreg con más de nueve mil palabras, pese que no es un tema que suela leer, y la historia ya no iba para donde pensaba. 
> 
> __

****

######  **  
10 semanas **

Cerró los ojos el tiempo suficiente para contar hasta diez. Detrás de sus párpados encontró la oscuridad abarcándolo todo mientras se concentraba en inhalar y exhalar. Que el pulso estuviera tartamudeándole en sus oídos no ayudó a apaciguar la ola de pánico que respiraba al borde de su mente, pero se aferró de todas formas a un único pensamiento.

Debía ser un error.

Definitivamente, debía serlo. Un error. Un juicio apresurado de su parte. Una conclusión precipitada causada por un inoportuno comentario de su hermana.

_Debía ser un error._

No podía decir que había sido ciego a los síntomas porque no lo era, no lo había sido. Danny simplemente pensaba que todo era parte de lo mismo —sus días agitados,  la sorprendentemente activa vida criminal en el  _Paraíso_ , el no saber cómo iba a continuar su vida o si podría sobrevivir a otro día para ver a su Grace, el estrés de su trabajo, el insomnio y un largo etcétera— hasta que Stella tuvo que abrir su gran bocota y sugerir que podía ser otra  _cosa_.

Miró el temporizador que había colocado en su teléfono. Aún tenía que esperar unos minutos más para saber los resultados de la prueba casera y Danny sentía que toda su piel hormigueaba. El prospecto decía que había pocas probabilidades de equivocación así que... quizá. Quizá Stella estuviera en lo cierto.

Danny no podía afirmar que esperaba ella estuviera equivocada.

Era... Quizá no quería que lo estuviera.

Los cambios habían iniciado como algo totalmente inofensivo; aparentemente irrelevante. Un día, al tomar un sorbo de su café un par de semanas atrás, sintió un gusto metálico desconocido en su lengua reemplazando el sabor de su bebida predilecta. Así, simple. Naturalmente creyó que había sido cosa de una vez, que había pedido un café diferente por descuido o quizá fue sencillamente algo que salió mal en la mezcla pero… la creciente falta de cafeína en su sistema sostenía la posibilidad que era algo más que eso

Luego, por supuesto, los cambios escalaron.

Las modificaciones en sus hábitos alimenticios que no tenían nada que ver con su Gracie se hicieron evidentes, y obviamente, ella aprobaba de corazón que ahora se interesase por más frutas. Por suerte no había llegado al extremo de agregarle piña a la pizza porque entonces estaría seguro que algo estaba mal con él.  _Todos_  estarían seguros que algo estaba mal con él. Había expresado fuerte y claro sus sentimientos al respecto de esa combinación en especial.

Danny era bueno en la negación, de eso no tenía la menor duda y tenía además personas —sus hermanos, principalmente— que constantemente se lo decían.

Podía ser perfectamente una serie de desafortunadas coincidencias. Conocía las estadísticas, las improbabilidades y las falacias que se agolpaban alrededor del concepto y tenía la cuasi certeza que todas eran aplicables a su persona. Pese a la exploración deliberada del concepto en algunas de las muchas plataformas existentes, Danny siempre había tomado el embarazo masculino como una idea distante.

Porque lo era.

Para el mundo en general y para él, en particular, lo era.

Una vez comprometido a Rachel, la posibilidad neutra se había tornado negativa (a menos que contase alguna broma circunstancial) y luego se había desvanecido en el olvido. Su consecuente divorcio había bloqueado toda intención de una relación y la, poco probable, ocurrencia. No había habido alguien que-

 _Excepto_.

Excepto Steve.

Steve McGarrett, que había llegado a su vida con el objetivo único de trastocarla aún más de lo que ya estaba desde que había puesto un pie en ese archipiélago olvidado a su suerte y que lo estaba consiguiendo.

 _Incluso si fuera Steve_ , Danny se quejó en su fuero interno, _nosotros, uh, solo lo hicimos un_ _a vez._

Bueno, no, pero había sido un fin de semana; el fin de semana después de las fiestas para ser precisos. Solamente _un_ condenado fin de semana. 

Había sido su primera Navidad allí, lejos de la alborotada familia Williams. Su primera Navidad con su niña tras el divorcio, la primera Navidad en la que una llamada a Amy Hanamoa rompiéndole el corazón lo dejaba con ganas de olvidarse un poco de todo lo injusto que había sucedido con Meka. También fue el primer año de Steve de vuelta en Hawái para la fiesta y era su primera Navidad con la muerte de su padre a cuestas, con el descubrimiento de que su madre había sido asesinada... Y por supuesto, para rematar, estaba todo lo que había pasado con Chin. La amenaza contra uno de los suyos los había dejado a todos sacudidos hasta lo más profundo, crudos y vulnerables. No era ajeno al sexo como liberador de tensión y Steve parecía serlo aún menos así que naturalmente cayeron en la misma órbita, un poco necesitados del contacto y el consuelo y de algo  _más_. El hecho que ninguno de los dos hubiese tenido otros compromisos luego y que pasar la noche en compañía era mejor que pensar en todo lo demás había hecho el resto.

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente desde allí.

Steve le había confesado, con una expresión de culpa devastadora, que a pesar de que lo destruía la posibilidad de lo que podría haber pasado, estaba un poco aliviado de que no hubiese sido  _Danny_  quién tuviese la bomba alrededor de su cuello. Y la cosa era que lo entendía. Él  no quería decirle que había sentido lo mismo, que había pensado lo mismo. Porque era injusto. En lugar de responder había empujado a Steve contra el sofá con un propósito decidido... Así que, sí, Danny sostenía la mayor parte de la culpa en la progresión de la situación. El hecho que ninguno de los dos hubiese tenido otros compromisos luego y que pasar la noche en compañía era mejor que pensar en todo lo demás había hecho el resto.

Ese fin de semana había sido la  _única_  vez en la que ellos se habían permitido un poco de cercanía más allá de la normalidad acordada entre los dos. Steve se había despedido de él ese domingo con una sonrisa tras beberse una última cerveza y Danny sabía muy bien que aquello no volvería a suceder. Y había estado bien con esa decisión.

 _Seguía_  estando bien con esa decisión.

Sabía por experiencia que las relaciones entre personas que trabajan juntas tan cerca y tan íntimamente como trabajaban en Five-0 podían generar confusión. No quería que su relación laboral con ninguno de sus tres amigos cambiase, honestamente. Funcionaban como un equipo más o menos estable. Tenían el apoyo de la máxima autoridad de la isla, su permiso absoluto. 

Estaban haciendo cosas buenas. Estaban haciendo la diferencia.

Su relación con Steve en el campo era, además, buena. Más que buena. Ellos eran compañeros, podían confiar fácilmente el uno en el otro con ese tipo de confianza rara vez hallada. Sus vidas ya estaban lo suficientemente entrelazadas como estaban como para añadir algo más que amistad entre ellos. Y Steve tenía una novia, Danny tenía una hija y ninguno de los dos estaba proyectando un futuro juntos de otra manera que no fuera su equipo.

Sí, seguro,  _todavía_  tenía que enseñarle lo que implicaba vivir en sociedad y él era prácticamente el único en ofrecer contrapunto a las locuras de McGarrett.  Aunque ni Chin ni Kono parecían dispuestos a criticar las estupideces que hacía Steve en el campo, y si bien no ocurrían todo el tiempo, a él le interesaba que fueran menos frecuentes. Al principio Danny no estaba seguro si ellos pensaban que por criticar él no era tan leal a Steve como ellos —que era una estupidez pero podía ver de dónde venían dada la historia familiar— y aún así supuso que ya no había muchas dudas sobre ello después de sus últimos casos.

Danny no se había sentido tan cómodo en su propia piel en mucho tiempo, no después de firmar los papeles de divorcio.

Era una ironía que su vida, el concepto que tenía de ella, estuviese acomodándose alrededor del caos que traía consigo su compañero. Si no hubiera conocido a Steven, aunque no pudiese reconocérselo en voz alta aún, todavía seguiría en un limbo de dolor y desconsuelo en el que había estado. Separarse de Rachel había sido brutal en muchas formas; fue el símbolo de perder a alguien que juró estar hasta la muerte y sin importar lo mucho que presionase, él jamás la hubiera dejado. Su ex había tomado la decisión más saludable, considerándolo todo.

Eso no quería decir que pudiese aceptarlo fácilmente.

Por eso, sí, tal vez Steve y él hubiesen necesitado un poco más de consuelo en Navidad. Se suponía que eso sería todo. Eso había sido todo. Su relación se mantendía exactamente de la forma en la que estaba, la forma que funcionaba para los dos. Y si Danny ocasionalmente despertaba con una ráfaga de excitación tras un sueño nacido de la memoria, eso era algo que no tenía por qué trascender.

Desde luego, no podía ser tan sencillo. Con Steve  _nada_  era sencillo.

Maldita Stella.

Maldito Steven.

Estúpida _,_ estúpida _, estúpida_ biología.

El temporizador sonó.

La vendedora no había pestañado cuando Danny fue a pagar por la prueba de embarazo pero la curiosidad en sus ojos le recordaba las estadísticas diminutas de los hombres que estaban en esa condición. Su hermana había sembrado la idea cuando en su última llamada le había dicho a Danny que sonaba como ella había sonado cuando tuvo a Eric. La comparación había dejado su boca seca por su experiencia distante, por un recuerdo breve e impersonal. Rachel había tenido un embarazo tranquilo en comparación a Stella, pero distintivamente recordaba algún que otro síntoma. Las náuseas , los mareos… El malestar matutino que parecía ser universal en los primeros meses.

_«Positivo»._

La súbita ola de náuseas lo sorprendió con su llegada repentina y mientras Danny vaciaba su estómago en el retrete la realidad tomó finalmente la dimensión necesaria.

A pesar del fuerte pánico que hizo que sus oídos zumbasen, Danny pasó una mano sobre su estómago. Una pequeña y suave protuberancia que antes no estaba era perfectamente notoria ahora.

Positivo _._

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensado en otro niño y si bien las circunstancias eran totalmente opuestas a las que había imaginado... había algo más. Una idea dolorosamente dulce se retorció en lo más hondo de su pecho. 

 _Esperanza_.

—Oye, cariño, Danno aún tiene que averiguar cómo resolver esto. Pero lo haré, ¿está bien? Tú solo tienes que preocuparte de crecer fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a estar bien.

La decisión fue inquietantemente fácil.

######  11 semanas

—Ahora  _sé_  que algo va mal contigo.

Danny parpadeó un par de veces, arrastrando sus ojos del paisaje borroneado que corría detrás de la ventanilla hacia Steve, que tenía una expresión de genuina, inquieta preocupación dirigida hacia él.

—¿Qué?

Su compañero presionó los labios en una línea estrecha.

—Me salté tres semáforos en rojo y no dijiste una palabra. Si eso no es síntoma de que algo está mal, tu silencio general lo es —Steve levantó una de sus manos del volante, señalando a Danny—. Así que vamos, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Está bien Gracie? ¿Rachel te está dando problemas otra vez? ¿Es tu apartamento?

Danny había olvidado la imperiosa necesidad de Steve por conocer los detalles de su vida y su corazón se sacudió violentamente en el reconocimiento fortuito de que tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, su condición sería evidente.

La verdad sería inevitable.

No se había acostado con nadie más después de su divorcio. En parte por algún estúpido sentido de encontrarse todavía atado a Rachel y en parte porque ninguna persona había captado su interés. Con una clara y notable excepción, obviamente. Steven estaba probando ser una salvedad en cada una de sus reglas. Algo que, con toda franqueza, lo sacaba de quicio.

Pero Steve no tenía por qué saberlo... Conociéndolo como lo conocía ahora, meses después de su rocoso inicio, sospechaba que Steve se haría cargo de todo por sentirse responsable. Responsable por él, por su hijo.

Danny no quería que su bebé fuese una obligación.

—Tal vez me rendí con la idea de tratar de enseñarte sobre las leyes de tránsito después de tantos meses frustrados.

La mirada de Steve, que tenía un filo de pánico, le confirmó que las palabras carecían de todo el humor que había intentado imprimirles.

—Todo está bien, superSEAL. No tuve una buena noche, es todo. Por favor, mira al frente.

Los problemas de abandono de Steve eran letales, no había otra forma de describirlos. Danny tenía que borrar esa mirada que él mismo había causado.

—En serio. Estoy bien. 

Steve lo estudió fijamente durante lo que le pareció un prolongado intervalo de tiempo.

Las sombras bajo sus ojos no habían disminuido en el último tiempo, no desde que habían descubierto que el asesinato de su padre y el de su madre tenían otro autor. Steve aún estaba tratando de digerir todo el asunto, sin contar con la preocupación adquirida desde que las cosas de la caja de herramientas —la bendita caja de herramientas— empezaron a aparecer como por arte de magia.

—Tú no eres de la clase de personas que se daría por vencida —dijo Steve en voz baja. Su mirada era intensa—. Pero si necesitas hablar sobre algo, Danny-

—¿Cuándo no te he dicho algo? —preguntó. La cuestión sabía agria en su boca y una punzada de culpa lo invadió—. Estoy bien, Steven. Y los ojos van en la calle.

Vio que los dedos de Steve se relajaban sobre el volante.

—Si vuelves a pasar un semáforo en rojo te empujaré de mí auto.

Steve alzó una ceja. —¿Crees que es un movimiento inteligente amenazar tanto a tu jefe?

Una punzada de satisfacción lo asaltó cuando Steve disminuyó la velocidad frente a una luz roja. Quién lo hubiera dicho, los Neandertales pueden aprender algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo me divertiría sino? —preguntó.

Su hijo o hija iba a ser una amenaza, ya lo sabía. La genética McGarrett, estaba totalmente seguro, no dejaba opción. No sabía,  _no realmente_ , cómo se sentía con eso. No quería pensar en ello. No aún.

—¡ _Steven_! ¡Auto!

* * *

  
Kono no pretendía entender la relación que existía entre su jefe y Danny y hacía tiempo que había renunciado. Chin le había dicho, relativamente temprano, que no era asunto suyo si ellos estaban involucrados juntos o no. Eso no quería decir que, a veces, mirándolos desde su oficina no los encontrase entretenidos. Ni impedía que, ocasionalmente, deseara encerrarlos en la habitación de un hotel para que descargaran algo de tensión.

Pero ella podía ver porque Chin quería mantenerse al margen. Su trabajo era ya lo suficientemente estresante en sí mismo como para quedar inmersos en algo tan estresante como lo era la relación Steve-Danny. Bueno, estresante para el resto de los mortales. Ellos tenían esos momentos de pura, hermosa sincronización que le hacía creer que todo era aparente.

—La próxima vez sales con Chin o con Kono. O mejor aún, ¡te vas solo! —Escuchó que Danny le decía a Steve con un gesto decidido. Ladeó la cabeza para oírlos mejor—. Porque, mi amigo, no quiero que mi vida termine en un accidente de auto, con mi auto podría aclarar, por causa de tu imprudente inconsciencia-

—Estás _exagerando_ , Danny.

Steve le estaba dedicando a su compañero una mirada de abierta curiosidad, algo que era bastante común en el universo de Five-0, pero Kono estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ambos como para dejar de notar lo protector que Danny se había puesto con su cuerpo, alejándose de una manera que antes habría sido desconcertante, imposible de conjurar.

—No estoy exagerando —Steve pareció ver algún cambio en la conversación porque su expresión se apagó ligeramente—... Las luces rojas, los autos que salen de la nada… ¡Tú eres una amenaza para el bienestar público! No voy a salir contigo hasta que sepas conducir.

—¿No vas a salir conmigo?

Danny se detuvo para darle una mirada fulminante. Usualmente no había hostilidad fría en él y su enojo se filtraba en pequeños arrebatos y diatribas. 

Kono vio que Chin decidía intervenir, caminando al encuentro de los recién llegados.

Decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Estás muy sensible últimamente, Danno —dijo Steve. Por todo lo que parecía bromear, había un deje de preocupación en su mirada—. Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa. No hice nada diferente a lo-

—Por supuesto que no hiciste nada diferente —respondió Danny, con un borde en su voz que Kono había oído solo una vez antes. En el caso de Meka Hanamoa. Su postura hacia énfasis en la amargura—. Eso es porque jamás escuchas.

Era difícil verlos discutir cuando lo hacían en serio.

Ellos jamás discutían en serio. Claro, los desacuerdos eran moneda común entre ellos, pero ¿una discusión orquestada para hacerse daño el uno al otro?

Eso era un asunto diferente.

Kono no tenía idea por qué esa discusión había caído en esa categoría —Danny solía quejarse siempre de la conducción de Steve después de todo.

—¿Estás bien, brah? —le preguntó Kono, frunciendo el ceño—. No te ves bien.

Bajo la luz de la oficina, Danny se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Él arrancó sus ojos de Steve, que todavía seguía mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable, y suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro con aire cansado.

La preocupación de Kono subió unos puntos en la escala.

—Sí. Lo siento —Miró a su compañero por un minuto, arrepentido aparentemente de la brusquedad anterior—. Lo siento, no quise reaccionar así. No es mi mejor día. No me estoy sintiendo bien.

—Vamos —dijo Chin, dándole a Steve una mirada puntiaguda para mantenerlo en silencio—. Vamos a salir a comprar algo y a tomar aire. Ustedes dos llegando tarde nos cortaron la hora del desayuno…

Danny parecía haber perdido, de repente, toda su fuerza. Dejó que Chin lo empujase de nuevo hacia la salida sin ninguna queja.

Kono se quedó observando a Steve. —¿Estás bien, jefe?

—Está exagerando —dijo. Generalmente era difícil interpretar a Steve. A menos que Danny estuviera involucrado desde luego—. Un auto nos encerró y tuve que maniobrar. No fue nada.

Eso no sonaba como una mentira. Y aún así, Danny sonaba demasiado estresado como para no hacerle caso.

—Tal vez deberías dejarlo conducir alguna vez —opinó.

Steve le sonrió, pero la preocupación no se había borrado. O tal vez Kono estaba proyectando.

—Nunca llegaríamos a ninguna parte.

—Tal vez podrías quejarte hasta convencerlo.

* * *

  
—¿Podría recibirme? —Ante la falta de una respuesta inmediata, Danny se encontró insistiendo—. De verdad estaría muy contento si el doctor Oh puede recibirme.

Fue una estupidez el llamar a su médico de cabecera desde el trabajo, considerando que trabajaba con tres personas sumamente observadoras y que ese día ya había llamado la atención, pero Danny no había comenzado a funcionar bien hasta después de pasar unas horas encerrado en su oficina, lejos de todo.

Chin Ho Kelly era un Santo.

Era un día lento afortunadamente lo que implicaba que no le estarían disparando en ningún momento pronto y no tendría que pasar horas en un pequeño cubículo móvil del cual no tenía escapatoria con Steve. Se habían dividido los casos fríos para ver si podían ocuparse de algo y Danny rechazó la oferta de Kono de acompañarla a comprar la comida. Era el turno de su novata de elegir y ella procuraba llevar a Danny, o pedirle su opinión, para que él no se quejase mucho de sus decisiones.

—No te quejes si traigo algo que no te gusta —dijo ella, al despedirse.

Como pasaba con Steve, parecía que Kono necesitaba que Danny probase cosas hawaianas y que estas le gustasen.

—¿Necesitas un turno para el doctor, Danny? —Moani, la secretaría del doctor Oh, era siempre amable.

—Yo... Tengo una consulta. Me gustaría hablar con él sobre...

Sobre los embarazos masculinos; sobre sí las películas que había sobre el tema eran parecidas a la realidad. Sobre qué demonios haría Danny con su cuerpo ahora. ¿Su hijo estaba bien? ¿Se levantaría cada mañana con mareos? ¿Podría mantener el desayuno en su estómago en algún momento pronto?

No pudo articular ninguna cosa en voz alta.

—¿Aló? ¿Sigues allí, Danny? ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía contestar esa pregunta? Traería un niño al mundo. Iba a ser padre nuevamente, o madre. Padre y madre, definitivamente, teniendo en cuenta que el otro factor involucrado era Steven  _soy alérgico a los niños pequeños_  McGarrett.

—Yo, sí —No tenía sentido hablar con Moani sobre lo que pasaba. Aún no podía obligarse a decírselo a alguien más—. Sí, estoy bien.

—El doctor está muy ocupado —Una pausa—, pero dice que si es muy importante se hará un momento para ti.

Exhaló. —Es _muy_ importante para mí. Realmente necesito verlo.

—Muy bien —Moani sonaba un poco preocupada pero no ofreció ninguna palabra al respecto—. Te doy el último turno de hoy, a las siete.

—Perfecto, perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Dejó el teléfono de nuevo en su sitio y se quedó un momento contemplando el dibujo de Grace que descansaba en su escritorio. Había muchos dibujos de su niña esparcidos aquí y allá, hojas con trazos y bosquejos, cosa que a Danny siempre le aligeraban el humor.

Sonrió por un momento al pensar en su niña pero el gesto cayó tan pronto como la idea de que tendría que hablar con ella se le presentó. Debería aclarar todo con su preciosa Grace.

Y con Rachel también.

Y tendría que hablarlo con sus padres al menos, aunque no era lo suficientemente tonto para pensar que sus hermanos no estarían en su caso de forma inmediata apenas lo revelara. La perspectiva de hacerlo por teléfono se le presentaba sumamente incómoda, aunque no tanto como lo era el imaginar una conversación con Steve.

Prefería, y con diferencia, enfrentarse a Rachel y a sus curiosos familiares metiches que a su compañero.

Sus padres eran una roca, siempre incondicionales. A veces era difícil para ellos el cuidar de sus cuatro hijos pero eso no hacía su amor menos real. Sabía que, sin importar lo que él decidiera, lo apoyarían.

Su ex esposa había dejado de ser abiertamente hostil y, si Danny era sincero consigo mismo, sus conversaciones y encuentros estaban amenazando con caer a un terreno de sumo peligro... Pero ella era Rachel. Danny la conocía hacía más de diez años. Podía conjurar sus reacciones en el ojo de su mente, pequeños trozos de cómo iría esa conversación. Era incapaz de hacer lo mismo con Steve.

Bueno… eso era una mentira descarada.

Podía imaginar a Steve abriendo los brazos a un niño, una pequeña versión suya y de Danny, haciendo de ese niño su mundo entero. Podía imaginarlo sonriendo como un idiota mientras arropaba a una niña con el cabello rubio. Eran imágenes tan claras, tan nítidas, que sentía que casi podía tocarlas.

No estaba seguro, no obstante, cuánto de deseo tenía ese pensamiento.

Steve tenía problemas monumentales con la paternidad, con los niños y con el compromiso. Sus traumas tenían traumas. Lo que había sido su relación con su padre hablaba volúmenes y el hecho que su relación más sólida fuese una amante ocasional que nunca llamaba más que para el sexo y para pedir favores no era alentador en lo absoluto. Aún así, con todo eso a cuestas, también era una persona que no abandonaba a su gente en momentos de necesidad y había probado una y otra vez que estaba dispuesto a estar allí para Danny. Y para Grace.

Aunque y no era menos cierto, un hijo no deseado podía arrancar las peores reacciones de alguien. Le había ocurrido a su hermana Stella con su ex al tener a Eric. Michael Russo era ahora un fantasma en la vida de su primogénito.

Claro que Steve y Michael eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite por lo que la comparación era absurda e injusta… 

No podía negarle a Steve  conocer a su hijo. 

—¿Danny? —La voz de Kono flotó por un momento en la oficina vacía hasta que Danny arrancó la mirada del dibujo de Grace y dirigió su atención hacia la puerta. Kono tenía una expresión de serena preocupación pintada en su cara y Danny sintió un retorcijón de culpa en el estómago. No le gustaba que se preocupasen por él—. ¿Todo está bien, brah? Estabas a años luz.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, frotándose los ojos por un momento. Era la segunda vez en el día que Kono le llamaba la atención.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Como no me dijiste que preferías para el almuerzo... —Kono dudó por un momento, como si las palabras que estuviesen en su boca no se decidiesen a salir de la forma que quería—. Te traje un poco de todo.

Danny tenía hambre. También tenía el estómago revuelto. Sonrió a su novata y se levantó de su escritorio sintiéndose un poco inestable. Torpe.

Kono esperó hasta que llegase a su lado para borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Sus bellos ojos oscuros se fijaron en los suyos.

—Si algo te pasara…, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

La mentira estaba en la punta de su lengua pero Danny miró la seriedad férrea que se asomaba debajo de la inquietud y no pudo enlazar una oración. Asintió con un gesto antes de apretarle la mano a Kono al salir de la oficina.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a comer.

Chin estaba preparando las cosas para archivarlas y Steve, presumiblemente, había ido a llevar la comida que su novata había traído. Los ojos de Kono se sentían pesados mientras caminaba al encuentro con sus otros compañeros.

Con todo, sabía que esa calma aparente no duraría eternamente y que tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su decisión.

Podía tomar esos momentos de normalidad mientras durasen.

######  ** 12 semanas **

Danny se miró al espejo durante un ridículamente prolongado momento. No era evidente el crecimiento de su estómago ni lo sería por algunas semanas más pero, aún así, se sentía híper-consciente sobre los detalles que antes pasaban por nimios.

La curva suave de su vientre era más pronunciada y podía sentir el cambio bajo la punta de sus dedos. No había duda de que la protuberancia estaba creciendo. Pasó lo que parecía una eternidad estudiándose en el espejo cada mañana y cada tarde, mirando su cuerpo cambiante desde todos los ángulos y explorando el engrosamiento de su cintura con la punta de los dedos. 

El doctor Oh, que se había disculpado por la falta de experiencia, le había dicho que los típicos malestares del primer trimestre —las náuseas y los vómitos, especialmente— remitirían ahora que había tocado los tres meses. También le había asegurado que había pasado el tiempo del riesgo de aborto espontáneo —algo que Danny realmente, verdaderamente, había omitido en sus caóticas ideas y quería mantener de ese modo; ningún pensamiento catastrófico tendría que tocar a su hijo.

Oh también le había aconsejado un especialista en embarazos masculinos, bastante discreto, y le había dado a Danny un pedazo de su mente durante una hora por no haber acudido en su búsqueda más temprano, al inicio de los síntomas. Con la calma usual perdida, Danny se asombró al ver el cambio en el buen doctor. También fue agradable verlo honestamente preocupado.

Estiró su cuello para acomodar su camisa y suspiró por un momento mientras jugaba con los botones, indeciso. Su ropa pronto tendría que cambiar —cosa que inevitablemente llamaría la atención pero que tampoco podría alterarse— y Danny era quisquilloso con su código de vestir.

Necesitaba ayuda con eso.

Necesitaba ayuda con más de una cosa.

Al final de la consulta con su médico particular, había llegado la pregunta a la que todavía le estaba dando vueltas _._

_—¿Y te mantienes en contacto con el padre?_

_La respuesta no se hizo esperar. —Yo soy el padre._

_El doctor Oh lo había mirado fijamente, muy poco impresionado. Danny no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ser llamado «couvade» así que naturalmente iría por el primer término que le sentase mejor. Padre. Él era padre._

_—Esa no es la respuesta que buscaba —insistió el doctor con amabilidad. Había recuperado la compostura habitual—. Los siguientes meses serán incómodos, Danny. No serán fáciles. Hay más de una razón por la que los embarazos masculinos son raros. Necesitas cuidarte mucho y hacerte controles más seguidos. Tal vez quieras que él también esté involucrado en el proceso._

Como si el reconocimiento de otra persona del bebé en su vientre hiciera todo más real, las palabras habían quedado estancadas en un bucle. Se preguntó si ese era el caso siempre o si le pasaba a él por la peculiaridad que representaba la noticia en su vida. No era como si alguna vez lo hubiese planeado.

Se suponía que eso debía hacer que la conversación con Steve no fuese dificultosa, ¿cierto?

_Danny no tenía que explicarle a su médico lo sorprendente, lo súbito, que había sido todo, así que optó por la sinceridad. —Él no lo sabe._

La brutal ola de culpa que lo asaltó en ese momento, al pensar en Steve, lo debilitó más de lo debido y lo dejó con un sabor amargo durante horas. Danny había pasado todo el camino a su casa y toda la noche preguntándose cómo decirle a Steve lo que había pasado. Lo que estaba pasando. Lo que pasaría.

Porque no había forma en el infierno que Danny elegiría abortar a su hijo.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, sí. Un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Para acostumbrarse a la idea de que su mundo iba a salirse de su eje otra vez. Para hablar con las personas que hicieran falta, su familia, Gracie, Rachel y había otras cuestiones que debería tratar de inmediato. Su trabajo, de por sí estresante y arriesgado, ya pronto sería inviable en muchas maneras.

En un departamento de policía normal, Danny estaría restringido al escritorio durante gran parte de la dulce espera pero Five-0 no era un departamento de policía. La normalidad también estaba más que fuera de todo el asunto. Estaban dirigidos por un maníaco del control que, si Danny no lo vigilaba de cerca, terminaría estallando la isla. ¿En qué mundo el otro padre de su hijo tenía que tener una fascinación poco sana por las explosiones?

Danny había hecho cosas malas en su vida anterior.

Y todo eso, sin contar los rumores. Rumores que rondarían a Danny y a Steve y a Five-0 cuando ellos no necesitaban la atención extra, cuando sus novísimas acciones eran todavía dudosas. No con todas las tretas que tenía Steve bajo la manga. No con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a su familia, todo lo que le había ocurrido ya.

La vida era jodidamente complicada.

El médico especialista que le había recomendado Oh, con suerte, lo ayudaría con algunas de sus preguntas y las dudas podrían quedarse descansando durante unos pocos meses. Eso por un lado.

Por otro… No podía dejar a Steve sin un compañero. _Joder_. No quería dejar a Steve sin un compañero, no cuando más lo necesitaba allí. Con enemigos por allí, a la sombra.

Tendría que conseguir un reemplazo. Alguien de confianza. Alguien que pudiera ayudarlos.

Y pronto.

... También tendría que asegurarse que había un lugar allí, en Five-0, después de que todo eso terminase.

* * *

   
—Sé muy bien que esto es incómodo, solo trata de relajarte. —La voz etérea se dirigió hacia él desde debajo de la cortina sobre sus muslos.

Puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, bloqueando la imagen y tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la sábana.

Después de algunas preguntas de rutina y otras que no podían alejarse más de lo rutinario, Danny se había desnudado para prepararse para la parte más invasiva de su primera visita prenatal. Suponía que podría haber ido peor pero su doctor, Caeden Nonoa, parecía inteligente sin ser arrogante y su boca se había arqueado más de una vez en sus anécdotas, hablando de un sentido del humor que Danny agradecía para ese momento. La recomendación de Oh estaba probando ser más que merecida.

Tuvo una imagen, una memoria, de la primera vez que había acompañado a Rachel a hacerse la ecografía y los controles. No había sido exactamente un buen momento para él anímicamente pero el ver a su hija crecer había ayudado con la oscuridad entonces. No por primera vez sintió una ola de culpa en la ausencia de Steve.

—¿Sientes algo más que la presión normal? —preguntó Caeden, mientras palpaba suavemente en el abdomen de Danny.

Danny había tratado deliberadamente de ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, en realidad, quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él.

—No hay demasiadas cosas normales en esta situación.

—Voy a asumir que eso significa  _«no»._

Danny suspiró, pero era cierto. Estaba un poco incómodo pero no había dolor.

—Ahí está —dijo el doctor con una voz llena de genuina calidez y Danny levantó la cabeza para mirar la pequeña pantalla que reposaba junto a la camilla—. Felicitaciones, señor Williams. No se equivocaba... Por lo que puedo ver, tiene un feto de unas once o doce semanas. Se ve muy bien.

—Puedo darle una fecha exacta si quiere, doc —admitió.

Caeden dijo algo más pero Danny no podía concentrarse en ello. Sus ojos se habían quedado estancados en la pantalla. La mancha borrosa en el medio era su bebé, de eso no tenía duda, y no era más grande que un kiwi. Algo subió por su garganta, dejando algo de escozor en sus ojos.

El estudio terminó antes de lo que esperaba.

Danny se acomodó en la camilla mientras los rastros de incomodidad remitían lentamente. Caeden le dio un poco de espacio para recomponerse mientras se quitaba los guantes y se lavaba las manos.

La anticipación lo estaba matando. —¿Y bien?

—Señor Williams-

—Danny, por favor. —Lo interrumpió. Las formalidades no eran lo suyo.

—Bueno, Danny, creo que ya sabes lo que voy a decir. Tu bebé está perfectamente sano para la estimación que tengo. Me gustaría hacer un par de controles para ver que sigue el mismo curso. Voy a prescribirte algunas vitaminas prenatales pero tu salud es excelente. Me preocupa un poco tu presión arterial pero creo que es un aspecto controlable. Por lo demás, una dieta nutritiva, ejercicios fáciles y un buen descanso.

 _Ah_. Suspiró, aliviado. —Está bien.

Caeden no había terminado. —No calificaría tu embarazo como de riesgo, creo que con los cuidados necesarios no tendrás ningún problema pero hay algunos aspectos de tu trabajo que son particulares y que no estoy acostumbrado a tener en cuenta.

Resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. —Dígamelo a mí.

—Sí —dijo Caeden, asintiendo. Danny no era tímido al hablar y la mitad de las cosas que decía tenían que ver con su trabajo. Sus doctores aprendían muchas cosas en una consulta—. Te recomiendo que límites tu exposición a balas y explosiones a lo mínimo.

Sonrió. Sí, le agradaba su médico.

—Usted recuerda que trabajo con Five-0, ¿cierto? Al menos una de esas cosas es rutinaria.

—Vamos a tener que buscar alternativas entonces. No quiero que te sometas a más estrés del necesario y quiero que sepas que tendrás que pedirte la licencia antes de lo que se acostumbra en estos casos —Hizo una pausa—. ¿El otro padre está involucrado?

Danny pestañeó.

Reprimió la primera respuesta que llegó a la punta de su lengua, la que le había dado al doctor Oh apenas un día atrás. Otra vez lo invadió esa sensación de culpa que siempre parecía estar en la esquina de su mente, acechando, esperando cualquier mención de Steve.

—Es  _complicado_.

El rostro de Steve relampagueó en el fondo de su mente.

La simpatía de Caeden era tranquila en sus ojos.

—Asumo que, dada tu seguridad en las fechas, sabes quién es —Danny asintió—. No es asunto mío. Te pregunto porque sería muy útil que tuviera los antecedentes médicos de ambos. Hay enfermedades que se transmiten de padres a hijos y saber el historial puede ayudarnos a evitar cualquier problema futuro.

Dejó que su mano vagara hacia su estómago. Podía sentir el calor aún por encima de la frágil tela de la bata que le había dado el médico.

La piel suave y el músculo que se doblaba suavemente hacían que todo le pareciera irreal de cierto modo y seguía siendo la única evidencia tangible de su condición, la prueba irrefutable de lo real que era todo.

—Él todavía no lo sabe —reconoció.

—Muy bien —Caeden asintió, más simpático que antes—. Ya tienes mi número por si tienes alguna duda.

Su teléfono vibró desde el rincón donde su ropa descansaba. Steve no lo llamaría a menos que tuviesen un caso, no en su día libre. —Gracias, doc.

—Si hay algún cambio…

—Serás mi primera llamada. 

######  ** 14 semanas **

Aparcó frente a la casa de Rachel, sus dedos temblorosos tamborileando contra el volante mientras el motor se llamaba al silencio.

El próximo fin de semana sería parte de su tiempo con Gracie y quería estar preparado para hablar con ella. Su niña tendría preguntas, obviamente. Preguntas que él no estaba seguro de si podría responder sin entrar en pánico. Preguntas que, tal vez y solo tal vez, Rachel podría ayudarle a enfrentar. Danny no estaba seguro si la idea de hablarle a su hija de su futuro hermanito lo emocionaba o lo aterrorizaba. Bueno, para ser francos, lo emocionaba y aterrorizaba.

Pero si la charla con Rachel y Grace terminaba bien, entonces él tendrá fuerzas para enfrentar a su familia. Y a Steve.

Tenía que intentarlo.

Tocó el timbre una vez, recordando vagamente que la última vez que había estado en la casa había sido con Steve a cuestas para una vigilancia. La voz suave de Jeraldine, la empleada de Rachel, lo saludó con tibia cortesía.

—Sí, la señora está en su casa —confirmó tras un momento innecesariamente largo. La pregunta no había sido tan difícil...

—Me gustaría hablar con ella, si es posible —Ante el silencio súbito, Danny suspiró—. Por favor. Es importante.

—Ya sabes la clave para entrar, Danny —dijo la voz de Rachel. Sonaba fría y digna como una reina del hielo—. Te espero.

Rachel siempre había sido buena, especialmente en los últimos años de su matrimonio y muy especialmente durante su largo divorcio en presionar todos sus botones con la precisión de un cirujano en una operación. Era extremadamente viciosa y despertaba algo visceral en él también; algo que Danny no había reparado conscientemente hasta que conoció a Steve McGarrett, quién había hecho de molestarlo un hábito frecuente y sin embargo, no llegaba jamás a los extremos que Rachel marcó y delineó.

No que Danny estuviera comparando su relación con Steve con su fallido matrimonio. Simplemente le hacía preguntarse si, en algún lugar del camino, Rachel y él habían perdido la simpatía que solían tener el uno con el otro, la empatía.

No había sido un buen marido, era bastante consciente de ello y no solo por las palabras de su ex, pero Rachel jamás había tomado la responsabilidad que le correspondía en su estropeada relación.

—Me sorprende que quieras verme, si te soy completamente honesta.

Rachel había abierto la puerta la última vez que él estuvo allí pero ahora simplemente lo esperaba en su living bebiendo su café junto con una mujer que, sorprendentemente, se parecía a Stanley. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, rasgos firmes. Danny sintió un vuelco en el estómago al notar el vientre redondeado y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en los suyos por un momento y luego cayeron un poco.

Danny estaba seguro que estaba siendo estudiado.

—Margo, este es mi ex esposo, Daniel Williams —Rachel tenía modales exquisitos cuando era necesario—. Daniel, te presento a Margo Monroe. La hermana de Stan.

Puntos para él.

—Es un placer —dijo Margo, un tanto vidriosa. Danny sonrió en la evidente lealtad.

—El placer es mío —respondió. Se forzó a mirar a Rachel en lugar de a la claramente embarazada hermana de Stanley Edwards. No sentía que estuviera siendo exitoso.

—Jeraldine me ha dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo urgentemente. Te escucho.

Danny pestañeó. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Luego, miro a la hermana de Stanley con algo de culpa por un segundo.

—Me gustaría que sea a solas, Rachel.

Ella entornó los ojos. Lucía más preocupada que beligerante por lo que él lo tomó como una victoria. —No voy a pedirle a mi invitada...

—Rachel, está bien —Margo se levantó con una gracia que Danny envidiaría cuando estuviera igual de enorme. ¿Se _vería_ igual de enorme?—. Parece que es realmente importante... Creo que igual iré al tocador otra vez.

—Avísame si necesitas algo, ¿sí?

Margo se alejó.

A Danny le costó otro buen puñado de segundos decidirse a mirar a Rachel.

—Ella está casada con el socio de Stan —comentó Rachel, demasiado casualmente para ser casual—. Y déjame decirte que está muy enamorada de su esposo.

Danny asintió ausente.

—Daniel-

—¿Recuerdas que cuando nació Grace me dijiste que el próximo niño lo tenía que llevar yo?

Para entonces la idea de un embarazo masculino estaba marcada como cuatro de cada cien en una escala global y Rachel lo había dicho como una broma. El número había ido creciendo y la ayuda la ciencia fue prolifera en los campos. Rachel dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa que estaba delante del sillón y levantó una ceja.

Danny se lamió los labios secos. Era más difícil de lo que pensó que sería, el ser franco con ella.

—Estoy... Bueno, _estoy_ -

El amanecer en la mirada de su ex esposa podría haber sido satisfactorio en otro momento. Su boca se abrió en un dibujo de asombro y sus ojos se fijaron en el estómago de Danny por un largo, largo minuto.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

La sangre se le calentó por un momento, una mezcla amarga de furia y decepción.

—Eso no fue lo que te respondí cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Grace —reprochó, porque aunque no esperaba solidaridad ni comprensión de su parte, esperaba... Algo de cordialidad.

La mirada de Rachel se suavizó con relativa rapidez. Movió las manos sobre su regazo, como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer con ellas. Luego, para su asombro, empezó a reírse.

—¿Rachel?

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Es que hace unos días surgió el tema de si quiero tener un niño y ahora tú... —Apuntó a Danny con una de sus manos—. Casi parece una broma.

Sintió que sus cejas se alzaban en contestación. No debería sorprenderle que Rachel y Stanley estuviesen planeando ampliar su pequeña familia feliz. El pensamiento era amargo, posiblemente siempre lo sería, pero no podía pensar en ello en ese instante.

Tenía otras prioridades.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello, Danny?

Tener una conversación tranquila con Rachel era imposible veinticuatro horas atrás y Danny era incapaz de perderse la renuencia que emanaba de ella.

No era una oferta genuina, _pero_ era una oferta honesta. Además, tenía que reconocerlo, el ofrecimiento era algo en extremo difícil en sí mismo. El escuchar sin juzgar no era algo que se promoviese libremente en las cortes y el dicho de que  _«_ nunca conoces a alguien hasta que te piden el divorcio _»_ estaba mostrando ser mucho más acertado de lo que su ridiculez implicaba.

—Aún no estoy listo —admitió. No fue una sorpresa ver el rostro de Rachel caer detrás de una sombra triste—. Pero- pero me gustaría que me ayudes a decírselo a Gracie. A explicarle todo... Quiero tener al bebé, Rach.

Ella le sonrió. La tristeza era suave en su sonrisa. —Por supuesto. No esperaba menos de ti.

Dejó escapar un suspiró que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo.

—Vamos a hacerlo como lo haríamos si fuera yo la que estuviera embarazada —razonó—. Sabes que las cosas son mucho más abiertas ahora de lo que eran cuando nos conocimos y podremos responder mejor. La terapeuta siempre nos dijo que hablar con sinceridad era lo más importante con Grace.

—Me preocupan las preguntas que ella pueda tener —admitió.

—Danny, si algo te conozco puedo decir que ya empezaste a buscar cosas y a informarte como lo hiciste cuando supiste que yo estaba embarazada. Comparte esas cosas conmigo y los dos veremos cómo decírselo a Grace.

Eso fue algo... Algo inesperado.

Otra ráfaga de alivio lo envolvió, dejándolo con las piernas débiles por un momento. —Gracias, Rach.

Ella se quedó en silencio, buscando las palabras. No era una mala señal, considerando la impulsividad característica. Si Danny era absurdamente temperamental, Rachel siempre pecaba de impulsiva en sus decisiones.

...Eso le recordaba a otra persona.

—No me mires así, Danny. No soy tan terrible —le dijo, muy seriamente tras lo que le pareció una eternidad. Su hermoso rostro había perdido la sonrisa fácil—. No te haría esto más difícil de lo que es. Puedo ver porque lo creerías..., pero no lo haría. No con esto. Sé lo que… Sé lo que estás pasando.

Era agradable tener esa respuesta, poder contar con ella.

No hacía mucho estaban a punto de arrancarse los ojos el uno al otro. Fue más fácil respirar, dejar de aferrarse ciegamente a la tensión que lo rondaba.

Rachel lo estaba estudiando abiertamente ahora. —Y lo digo en serio, si quieres hablar...

No estaba convencido que sería buena idea. Tampoco quería tentar a la buena suerte, que solía esquivarlo.

—Veremos, Rachel.

—¿Puedo preguntar de cuanto estás?

—Esta semana es la catorce según el calendario del doctor —respondió. Danny aún no podía pensar en ello sin sentir una ráfaga de nerviosa alegría. Una felicidad que rozaba la histeria.

Rachel también había esperado tres meses para decirle que estaba embarazada y para mostrarle su primera imagen de Grace. Danny sintió que se le llenaban los ojos y miró sus manos, repentinamente incómodo con la violenta necesidad de llorar un poco.

El día que descubrió que iba a ser padre por primera vez había sido hermoso y terrible en partes iguales.

—¿Y cómo estás Danny? —Rachel le preguntó, vacilante.

Aterrado. Confundido. Ilusionado. Entusiasmado. Aturullado.

 _Feliz_.

—Creo que ya sabes eso.

—Un sesenta por ciento feliz —dijo Rachel, con un gesto de aprobación, y sus ojos eran solo un poco brillosos—. ¿Quieres quedarte a esperar a Grace?  En una hora llega de la clase de tenis.

Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de ir a su casa, alejarse de todo por un momento.

—Vendré a buscarla mañana, Rach. Además... Tienes visitas. Gracias por esto. Y por, ya sabes, no insistir.

Rachel levantó una ceja perfecta. —No creas que no lo haré. Grace querrá saberlo también. Te estoy dando algo de tiempo para que decidas pero... Quiero decirte que, bueno. Felicidades.

Se sentía como un final y, tardíamente, pensó que ese final podría ser en las posibilidades abiertas entre ellos. No podía obligarse a sentirse del todo mal por ello.

—Eso fue bien, cariño —dijo en voz alta, una vez que se encerró en su auto, lejos de Rachel y Margo y Jeraldine.

Pasó los dedos por su estómago, algo que comenzaba a ser constante cuando estaba solo. No cabía duda de que la protuberancia estaba creciendo. _Constantemente_. Con la ropa puesta parecía que estaba engordando simplemente, pero cualquier persona que mirase lo suficientemente cerca cuando no estaba lo suficientemente cubierto podría notar que la hinchazón no estaba en el lugar correcto para una barriga cervecera. Ni tampoco tenía la forma correcta.

Podría haber ido muchísimo peor. Excepto que aún tenía que hacer lo más importante: hallar la forma de hablar con Steve.

Les diría a sus padres primero.

* * *

  
Fue a finales de marzo, estando los cuatro parados alrededor de la mesa de la computadora mirando la información sobre su último sospechoso, la primera vez que Chin lo notó. No era nada fuera de lo normal, ninguna cosa en particular en su trabajo: Kono le hizo una pregunta a Steve, algo acerca de la ubicación del tipo que estaban buscando —Chin realmente no procesó la pregunta real porque se quedó tratando de analizar la expresión de la cara de Danny. 

Últimamente había algo distinto en él.

Chin Ho había recibido menos pedidos de malasadas y de coco puff de las que creía posibles apenas unas semanas atrás. Danny se veía… diferente, también. Parecía más disperso, más cansado… Menos tenso, también. Menos triste. Y estaba mirando a Steve como si fuera un rompecabezas o algo así, como que su compañero era un enigma que estaba tratando de resolver.

Chin decidió prestar más atención.

 

######  ** 16 semanas **

—¿Steve? —Chin se asomó en la puerta de su oficina para llamar su atención, una ocurrencia poco frecuente en los últimos días. Steve levantó la vista de los papeles que Danny había dejado en su escritorio—. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Las últimas semanas habían sido agonizantes en su quietud, lentas incluso en sus momentos más agitados y después de la agitación temprana que Steve había soportado desde su llegada a la isla, el contraste era absurdamente notorio. No creía ni por un minuto que eso seguiría por mucho más porque era más parecido a la calma antes que la tormenta que a un tiempo de tranquilidad pura. Sentía un cosquilleo nervioso debajo de su piel.

—Desde luego —confirmó. Cerró la carpeta que estaba ojeando y la dejó sobre una pila de papeles antes de volver a mirar a Chin—. ¿Terminaste las actualizaciones que querías hacerle al equipo?

—Estoy trabajando en ello pero... —Chin vaciló por un momento—, quería avisarte que Max envió un mensaje. Su informe está listo y quiere saber si debe venir a traerlo.

—Creí que Danny había ido a ver a Max.

Danny solía encargarse del papeleo. Steve había insistido en ayudarle más de una vez pero Danny era perfeccionista, un rasgo que compartían, y nunca llegaban a un acuerdo sobre cómo debían hacer el papeleo. Había decidido tempranamente que dispararse el uno al otro sobre el papeleo no era una buena opción. Además, Steve lo tenía que reconocer aunque sea para sí mismo, Danny tenía un suave esbozo de diplomacia en su escritura. Sus informes no estaban salpicados con sus quejas usuales y Steve se sorprendía de las explicaciones que había dado a ciertos de sus métodos menos ortodoxos.

Chin se encogió de hombros, sin comprometerse. —Quizá lo olvidó. Ha estado distraído últimamente.

Frunció los labios, sabiendo que Chin realmente no estaba soltando una acusación sino que estaba constatando un hecho.

Era completamente cierto que Danny había estado actuando un poco fuera de carácter.

No lo suficiente para alterar su trabajo porque Danny, una vez enfocado, rara vez se distraía de una misión. Pero había estado más distraído que lo usual, sorprendentemente más... No feliz, pero menos estresado. Más contenido. Steve lo había pillado una o dos veces soñando despierto en su oficina. No que Steve estuviera prestando atención a Danny cuando estaban en la oficina sin hacer mucho pero simplemente... Bueno. Sí. Había algo en Danny que lo tenía nervioso últimamente y él había estado buscando información imparcial. Minucias. Sutilezas. Steve quería pensar que se estaba aclimatando a Hawai’i pero… algo le decía que eso no era suficiente explicación para los cambios.

Era como si su mente estuviera gritando debajo del agua y él no podía captar las palabras correctamente.

Simplemente esperaba que no fuese que estaba dejando Hawai’i. Ni al equipo.

Ni a él.

—Iré a ver a Max entonces —dijo Steve. Era una buena excusa para salir un poco de la oficina—. Asegúrate de que todas las actualizaciones funcionen y no dejes que Danny se acerque a la computadora principal.

La sonrisa divertida de Chin era un poco tirante por la preocupación.

Chin Ho Kelly era de la mejor clase de personas que Steve había conocido; siempre tratando de ocuparse de sus amigos y de su familia. Luego iba su trabajo. En el que, además, era muy bueno. Se sentía algo enorme ser considerado parte de ese núcleo íntimo en el universo de Chin. Steve esperaba que Danny se diera cuenta de ello, si todavía no lo había hecho.

Tal vez debería hablar con él para saber qué le estaba pasando y si podría ayudarlo.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Chin al salir.

* * *

   
—No quería hacerlo venir solo por esto, Comandante. Lo siento mucho.

—No hay problema —respondió.

Como acostumbraba, Max prosiguió como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Steve tuvo una fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_ , un retroceso al día que lo había conocido, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su equipo quizá tenía sus particularidades pero todos ellos eran buena gente.

—Le habría pedido al detective Williams que volviera pero ya que se sintió mal la primera vez no quería-

Pestañeó. Su cerebro que quedó atascado a mitad del discurso. —¿ _Danny_ se sintió mal?

Chin no le había dicho que Danny había pasado por Autopsia. Danny no le había dicho que se había sentido mal en ningún momento desde que llegaron al cuartel general.

—Supongo que es normal en su estado —agregó Max, no sin simpatía—. Por eso creí que pedirle al oficial Kelly era una decisión más sensible que obligarlo a él a volver.

Steve no estaba siguiéndolo. —¿Su estado, Max?

Max levantó la vista para centrarse en su rostro por vez primera e hizo ese parpadeo aturdido que le dijo que estaban teniendo dos conversaciones distintas al mismo tiempo. La gobernadora Jameson no había exagerado con él; era tan brillante como excéntrico.

—No sabía que el detective estaba siendo discreto al respecto —dijo, suave—. Naturalmente, no volveré a mencionar el embarazo con otra persona, Comandante. Le pido mil disculpas. Nadie lo sabrá por mí.

Max le sonrió en un gesto que bien podría ser de aliento y luego volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo.

—Uh —dijo, cuando recuperó la capacidad del habla—. Sí. Adiós, Max.

* * *

  
Steve había conocido uno o dos casos de embarazos masculinos en su carrera, pero la rareza en cada uno los había hecho únicos a su manera. Nunca lo habría esperado en alguien tan cercano. « _Couvade_ » era el nombre que se les había dado a los hombres que llegaban a concebir y existía un síndrome en el que los síntomas eran puramente psicológicos y se referían con el mismo nombre. Ni siquiera los había seguido de cerca pero al trazar paralelos con el comportamiento de Danny y su conocimiento sobre el tema, no pudo evitar encontrar puntos en común.

Max podría estar equivocado, desde luego. Pero podría tener razón. Algo le decía que tenía razón.

Danno no había estado tratando de esconder su actitud demasiado y Steve realmente no creía que Danny servía para esconder cosas durante mucho tiempo— pero tampoco les había dado una explicación a ninguno de ellos, que él supiera. Si lo hizo, por otra parte, sabía que tanto Chin como Kono eran lo suficientemente discretos para no ir corriendo a contárselo. El hecho que Danny sintiese que podía abrirse con ellos y no con él era algo que no le sentaba bien... Prefería no considerarlo como opción.

Steve era su compañero, más allá de todo, y más que eso, era su amigo.

¿Era que Danny estaba pretendiendo actuar como si nada pasara durante mucho tiempo más? ¿Qué pasaría si algún caso los hubiera arrastrado a un lugar de riesgo? ¿Habría dicho algo? Pese a que Steve había visto que Danny estaba realmente quedándose en la oficina más veces de las que no, las excusas se le agotarían. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar, tendría que pedirle licencias.

Tendría que hablar con el padre del niño.

Lo que era un pensamiento extraño, porque Danny no había mostrado interés en muchos hombres —no que Steve supiera— y luego, bueno, excepto por…

Steve se congeló.

Recordó súbitamente la mañana temprana de la Navidad, Danny tendido a su lado en la cama. La tentación de repetir la experiencia era palpable durante esos ocasiones momentos en los que ellos estaban solos, cuando el trabajo amenazaba con consumirlos y la soledad los dejaba un poco desarmados. Se había negado a hacer de Danny una liberación de tensión ocasional, un encuentro súbito para soportar las desventuras, pero eso no quería decir que el recuerdo de aquellos días fabulosos no le hiciera pensar en una repetición.

Bueno.

¿Y cuáles eran las probabilidades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Couvade** : proviene de la palabra francesa 'couver', que significa incubar o criar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier error que resalte especialmente no duden en señalarmelo.

****

######  **  
16 semanas **

Danny se detuvo frente a la oficina de Steve, sorprendiéndose al hallarla vacía.

Había sido un día extraordinariamente calmo en la oficina —otro día inquietantemente tranquilo— y tuvo que enfrentarse a la inevitable realidad que ya no estaba preparado para enfrentar los riesgos que implicaba su trabajo. Los días como ese eran escasos, raros como pepitas de oro. Nonoa, y Oh había estado de acuerdo, le había pedido a Danny que empezara a restringir sus salidas estresantes y cada vez saltaba más seguido en una conversación con cualquiera de ellos. Estando en Five-0 eso era muy difícil de hacer y Danny había decidido desde el comienzo que no quería que su embarazo fuese un secreto sucio que él quería ocultar.

Si iba a tener a su bebé, _y lo iba a hacer_ , entonces tendría que aceptar todo lo que viniera con ello.

Tendría que aceptar las transformaciones en su cuerpo, la llegada de las hormonas, los cambios de humor y las ganas estúpidas que tenía de esconderse del mundo para no soportar a otras personas. Tendría que aceptar la ayuda —ayuda que Rachel estaba ofreciendo con una solidaridad insospechada y que, él sospechaba, todos en Five-0 extenderían en su dirección. Tendría que aceptar que perseguir delincuentes en su Camaro no era una rutina aceptable, que los días en el escritorio estaban en su horizonte. Si conservaba su trabajo, por supuesto. Tendría que aceptar, probablemente, todos los ojos se posarían en él si la noticia trascendía. Y tendría que aceptar, especialmente, que era hora de incluir a Steve en el asunto.

Steve necesitaba saber, pero también necesitaba informarle a su superior. Para pedir los permisos correspondientes, desde ausencias médicas hasta la licencia por paternidad _y_ maternidad, Danny tenía que hacer pública la noticia en el círculo más próximo y pese a que se le había cruzado la idea de hablar con la gobernadora de Hawái, descartó la posibilidad desde todos los ángulos posibles.

No era una situación ideal. Y no estaba seguro si podían conservar el secreto.

Pero no podía seguir ignorando elefante en la habitación.

No le haría eso a Steve. No le haría eso ni a Chin ni a Kono. Ellos eran su equipo. Sus amigos. Su familia. Y necesitaban a Danny dedicándose al ciento por ciento o cediéndole el lugar a alguien que pudiera hacer lo que él hacía para cumplir con el trabajo. Había tenido suerte de hallar a estas personas en esa isla en la que una vez había estado completamente solo. No podía darse el lujo de perderlos.

Algo acre subió por su garganta y sus ojos se aguaron con el pensamiento.

—Steve fue a ver a Max —dijo Chin. Danny dio un salto involuntario en respuesta y fue bendecido con una sonrisa del casi siempre estoico, absolutamente noble, Chin Ho Kelly—. Asumo que lo buscabas a él.

—Yo —La lengua estaba pesada en su boca—, sí, lo estaba buscando. ¿A Max, dijiste? ¿Tenemos un nuevo caso?

Chin levantó una ceja.

Danny sintió que le hormigueaba la piel de esa manera típica de cuando alguien te estaba estudiando.

Exhaustivamente.

Todos sus compañeros eran perceptivos, eso era noticia vieja. Ellos ya debían haber notado lo sueltas que estaban ahora sus camisas y cómo tomaba cuidado de mantener todos los botones abrochados, el cuidado excesivo que había empezado a tomar con ciertos movimientos. La curva de su estómago todavía podía confundirse debajo de la tela pero cualquiera de ellos que lo viera sin una se daría cuenta de lo evidente. Que había sido una de las razones por las que había cancelado las clases de surf con Kono.

La mirada de Chin fue sumamente elocuente. —Fue a buscar unos informes.

 _Oh._ Los informes de Max. Los informes que él había dejado en Autopsia cuando el olor del lugar hizo que le dieran náuseas como otro sinnúmero de cosas lo habían hecho en el último mes y medio. Max lo había disculpado pero, por supuesto, había necesitado que alguien vaya  a buscar los archivos que Danny olvidó.

—Ah.

—¿Estás listo para hablar de ello?

—Hablar- ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

—Eso no parece exactamente un “no” —opinó Chin, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Danny se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba sorprendido por lo poco que se le había caído en el último tiempo, aunque su doctor le dijo que era normal. Lo que era algo positivo considerando los otros síntomas molestos que lo asaltaban a veces —como la picazón, los calambres insoportables en las noches, el estreñimiento, el sabor metálico en su boca y un largo etcétera. También notó que sus uñas no estaban tan quebradizas como solían estarlo.

Exhaló lentamente, sin estar seguro cuánto estaba develando.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

Era la forma de saber si Chin realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando o solamente le estaba dando un farol. Era un truco común en la investigación como para no recelar.

—Solo cuando empecé a prestar atención. Tengo muchos primos y conozco casos similares —Chin se alzó de hombros, como si fuese algo menor y, sí, con esas imprecisiones le dijo todo lo que debía saber. Lo estaba mirando intensamente y la preocupación que había en esos ojos oscuros hizo que algo cálido apretase en su corazón—. Sabes que estoy en tu esquina, ¿cierto? Para cualquier cosa que necesites. No tenemos que hablar de ello pero... No es necesario que lo escondas. No puedes seguir así mucho más. No podrás.

Eso era cierto.

Danny sacudió la hoja que sostenía en su mano, adjudicando su repentino peso en lo que significaba más que en otra cosa,  y los ojos de Chin parpadearon hacia el papel.

—Estaba pensando en sugerirle a Steve buscar un reemplazo para mí.

Chin pensó en sus siguientes palabras por un tiempo. —¿Vas a decirle por qué?

 _Uh._ —Sí. Llevo algún tiempo pensando en ello.

—Lo sé —respondió Chin, con la clara confianza de alguien que cree en lo que dice—. Ninguno de ustedes es tan sutil como parecen creer que son.

Muy probablemente Chin sabía quién era el padre del bebé también.

Danny reprimió otro suspiro.

En realidad no era como si hubiese planeado ocultarlo por mucho más —Danny no quería que fuese una noticia conocida pero eso tenía que ver más con los peligros que estaban rondando a su equipo que por vergüenza y duda. Si Steve, Kono y Chin sabían lo que pasaba, mejor para ellos. Para prepararse. Para entender por qué algunos cambios aún más grandes estaban por venir.  
  
El teléfono de Chin sonó y, considerando que no había optado por alejarse, Danny se quedó quieto en su sitio, un tanto inseguro sobre lo que debía hacer.  
  
—Muy bien. De acuerdo, Steve —dijo Chin, su voz suave en la línea. La conversación telefónica había sido _breve_ —. Les diré a Danny y a Kono. No te preocupes.

Eso fue inesperado.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

A Danny no le sorprendió que Chin hiciera un gesto de confirmación silencio, estaba más sorprendido por el hecho Steve no había tratado de comunicarse con él, que era lo usual.

La idea lo ponía nervioso. 

—Nos da el resto del día libre —explicó, sonando extrañamente pensativo.

A Danny no le vendría mal tomarse tiempo, para ser francos. Necesitaba alejarse del trabajo, del estrés que representaba incluso en sus horas de paz y se le antojaba preparar panqueques para comer lo más pronto posible.

No le vendría mal el tiempo… Pero fue un poco desalentador que coincidiese ahora que había decidido hablar con Steve.

Quizá era una señal para que aprovechase la oportunidad de ir a la casa McGarrett y hablar con su compañero directamente, a solas. Steve era un hombre muy privado y merecía tener su espacio para tratar con las noticias. Él, más que Chin y Kono, merecía saber lo que estaba pasando de primera mano.

—Puedes ir sí quieres —dijo Chin, que ocasionalmente parecía leerle la mente a la gente con la que compartía espacio—. Voy a quedarme a que terminen todas las actualizaciones antes de salir.

Danny le tocó el hombro por un segundo. —Gracias. Voy a saludar a Kono.

Kono Kalakaua, oficial increíble de las fuerzas del orden, siempre, _siempre_ se alegraba como una niña cuando podía salir temprano porque podía pasar horas en el océano. Mujer acuatica, le había dicho Chin a modo de saludo el día que la conoció: el título le sentaba de maravilla.

A Danny le gustaba ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su cara cada vez que la idea se le presentaba posible.

Las cosas simples de la vida.

* * *

  
La casa de Steve siempre le daba la impresión de ser sombría. Lo que era absurdo. La luz natural entraba magníficamente por las ventanas y las paredes no estaban en los tonos oscuros que hablaban de prisiones y tormentos.

Era una casa hermosa.

Pero quizá el tamaño —era una casa familiar después de todo— le daba la impresión de que el vacío se tornaba sombra, que los fantasmas habitaban los rincones. La mayoría del tiempo, con sinceridad, Danny solo esperaba que su compañero no estuviese pasándolo mal al vivir allí sin compañía. Catherine y Mary Ann —incluso Chin, Kono, Grace y él mismo— eran temporales. Efímeras presencias contra años de silencio.

Dudó por un momento frente a la entrada pero era estúpido el quedarse afuera —Danny nunca había tocado la puerta después de todo— y Steve bien podría estar en el patio trasero, o en el agua, y aún no lo había escuchado llegar.

Debía esperarlo. 

* * *

  
Danny cerró la puerta de su apartamento con un fuerte empujón de su pie, caminando a ciegas hacia el punto en el que estaba el interruptor para encender la luz.

Aflojando el nudo de la corbata con una mano, dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

Tanto para hablar con Steve. Era un poco inútil si ellos no estaban físicamente en un mismo sitio.

El repentino estallido de claridad rasgó la oscuridad e hizo que notase, por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta que no debería estar allí mientras él dejaba sus cosas en la mesita más próxima a la entrada. Se había movido hacia un lado con la mano disparándose defensivamente hacia su cinturón en busca de su arma cuando reconoció a Steven McGarrett.

« _¿Qué demonios?_ »

La irritación burbujeaba en su estómago, una pizca de ira que no se sentía bienvenida fue vencida fácilmente por la inquietud cuando reparó en la expresión que pintaba el rostro de su compañero. Había una sombra severa en sus ojos que Danny no había visto desde el día que se conocieron y su mandíbula estaba tiesa. Toda su postura, apreció, estaba reflejando esa misma rígida tensión. Incluso mientras que le parecía que estaba exactamente en un sitio que le perteneciera.

Steve, posiblemente, podría ponerse cómodo donde quisiera.

 _Lit. Comdr._ Steven John McGarrett no era de las personas que resaltarían por hallarse incómodas en una multitud.

Así que mientras él se había quedado estancado en la casa McGarrett esperando el regreso de su ocupante como un idiota durante las últimas dos horas, Steve había permanecido en la penumbra en _su_ _departamento_. Aparentemente esperándolo también.

No era una coincidencia.

—¿ _Quieres_ darme un ataque cardíaco? —preguntó una vez que halló su voz, necesitando quebrar el asfixiante silencio. Su mano se había congelado en su cinturón, un reflejo defensivo, y Danny no se perdió la mirada fugaz que Steve le dirigió a su estomago.

Definitivamente no era una coincidencia.

—Hace dos horas y veinte minutos que llamé a Chin para que les avisara que tenían el día libre —dijo Steve, muy casualmente como para que realmente fuera casual, arrastrando la mirada hacia su cara. Había una capa de fino hielo sobre las palabras—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?

La expresión de Steve se había cerrado por completo en algún punto del día y a Danny no le gustaba en absoluto. Sus dedos trazaron un círculo sobre la delgada tela de su camisa para darse ánimos.  _«Esto era lo que había estado tratando de hacer durante todo el día, ¿no es así? »_

—Fui a tu casa —admitió. No le agradaba especialmente el reconocer que se había comportado cobardemente hasta ese momento—. Necesitaba- _necesito_ hablar contigo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve era a la vez suave y amarga.

—¿Sobre el embarazo?

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto.

Danny tragó pesado.

—Sí.

Steve se quedó muy quieto, casi como si la confesión también le hubiese robado toda posible respuesta. Mantuvo su atención en el rostro de Danny por una eternidad como solía hacerlo en ocasiones en el campo cuando quería asegurarse que estaban en la misma página pero el foco cambió inalterablemente hacia su vientre. No se relajó, por supuesto que no lo hizo, pero sus hombros cayeron un poco y todas las líneas de su gesto adusto se ablandaron.

—¿De cuántas semanas estás?

Danny se pasó una mano por el pelo, el tic nervioso que jamás podía sacudir por completo.

—Sé que debería habértelo contado pero la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que te debería haber _contado_ y no sabía cómo… De verdad necesito-

—Danny —insistió Steve—. Cuántas. Semanas.

Todas las palabras sucumbieron en su boca dejándole cenizas de pensamientos a medio armar. Se quedó mirando a Steve, sintiéndose penosamente indefenso bajo la dureza de su mirada.

Hora de la verdad.

—Dieciséis semanas —respondió.

Steve inhaló profundamente. Danny pudo ver que estaba haciendo cuentas, regresando en el tiempo para ver cuándo había cambiado su comportamiento.

—Por eso estabas tan nervioso con lo del auto y todas esas excusas que hacías para no pasar a buscarme en el Camaro. —No era una pregunta—. Lo descubriste entonces, ¿verdad? Tu actitud cambió por esa fecha.

—Sí.

Steve levantó del sillón, luciendo demasiado inestable para su elegancia natural, manteniendo su mirada aturdida en el rostro de Danny. Dio unos cuantos pasos tentativos, sus ojos enfocándose en su estomago por otro momento, antes de volver a centrarse en su cara.

—Es mío, ¿verdad? Tiene que serlo.  Quiero decir, eso fue hace un mes, Danny... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué no…? —Danny negó con la cabeza porque él sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta de Steve, la respuesta _instintiva_ y no era la que él quería. Bueno, era la que él quería pero no era la que de verdad necesitaba tener—. Este es mi hijo, Steve. No tiene que ser nada para ti a menos que lo desees, y quiero decir que  _realmente lo_  desees.

—¿Qué _demonios_ significa eso?

Danny respiró profundamente y tragó pesado.

—No tengo otra opción, pero incluso si lo hiciera. Incluso si tuviera la opción de elegir… —Apoyó una mano en su estómago, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo—. _Elegiría_  a este bebé. Tú no tienes que hacerlo y lo entenderé si no lo haces. No es algo que planeamos, esto. Se suponía que todo iba a quedarse en ese fin de semana. Entenderé si me quieres fuera del equipo y-

—Si yo te- ¿De dónde salió eso? —exigió Steve, extraordinariamente dolido— ¿Por eso no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso te di la impresión que no podías…? ¿Crees de verdad que soy tan-

La expresión de cachorro herido borró todo rastro de la aturdida expresión que había tenido unos segundos atrás y Danny tuvo la urgencia repentina de disculparse.

Claramente, había tocado unos cincuenta puntos sensibles al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento.

—Estás teniendo un hijo.  _Mi_ hijo. —Steve hizo una pausa. Había algo profundo en su voz, un ruego y una esperanza ronca, en las palabras. Algo que definitivamente no había escuchado antes. Danny no tenía idea que Steve podía permitirse sonar tan vulnerable y certero al mismo tiempo—. Y más allá de eso, Danny. Eres… eres mi amigo, mi compañero. Eres _Ohana_. No- No veo exactamente por qué crees que te dejaría solo con esto.

Tras ese discurso, puso su mano ligeramente sobre la de Danny, dubitativo. Como si temiera que fuese alguna clase de espejismo o como si temiera que fuese a salir corriendo. Se quedó quieto, totalmente inmóvil, mientras la palma abierta de Steve se apoyaba contra sus nudillos. 

—No es algo que hubiésemos planeado —repitió.

La mirada en sus ojos solo la había visto en las ocasiones más serias, cuando sus emociones estaban hirviendo justo debajo de la superficie, pero cuando habló su voz era firme _._ —No lo es, pero eso no importa. Sucedió y no se puede cambiar.

El problema con las excusas era que justamente sonaban más convenientes antes de enfrentarse a los hechos.

—Lo siento.

Estaba en todo su derecho de dudar de su palabra ahora pero Danny no había contemplado una reacción herida en respuesta, tan idiota como eso pudiera sonar. Ira, enojo, recriminación... Todo eso podía entenderlo. Lo había previsto. Incredulidad, también. Pero ese tipo de profunda decepción, de tristeza, era devastadora y él no había querido provocarla.

Steve asintió pero no parecía convencido. —Odio que tengas tan poca fe en mí, Danny. Creí que para este punto ya te habrías dado cuenta de lo que significas para mí y lo que significa Five-0. No puedo entender por qué crees que te patearía del equipo por las consecuencias de algo que ocurrió _consensualmente_ entre los dos.

Le rompió un poco el corazón saber que él, nadie más que él, fue el responsable de ese desgarro poco natural.

—¿Quieres ver la ecografía?

La mirada de Steve se aclaró un poco. No se borró la desazón que había debajo pero hizo que Danny no tuviera el impulso de rogar por su perdón.

Tal vez debería justamente hacer eso. O empezar a explicarse.

—Estuve mirándola —admitió Steve con suavidad inusual—. La dejaste sobre la mesa donde estaban las cosas de Gracie.

Danny siempre tenía la imagen a corta distancia —aún se sorprendía contemplando la imagen pintada en negro y blanco durante eternas pausas— por lo que no le sorprendía que Steve la hubiese encontrado. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de seguir con la costumbre de frenarse delante de una puerta por mucho tiempo.

Steve tenía derecho a saberlo todo de su hijo.

—¿Necesitas tiempo para procesarlo?

La sonrisa de Steve era pequeña pero era una sonrisa al fin de cuentas. Después de lo intensa que se había tornado la primera parte de la plática, el cambio era casi bienvenido. —Tal vez un poco.

* * *

  
Eran más de las tres cuando su teléfono sonó. Danny maldijo el sonido pero se estiró para tomar el móvil, a pesar de la hora. Era el _ringtone_ de Steve y, con la salvedad de Gracie, él era la única persona que atendería en ese momento y a esa hora. 

— _Danno_. —La voz de Steve tenía un cariz que casi nunca había escuchado y lo hizo prestarle atención absoluta. Vagamente se preguntó si estaba borracho—. _Necesito que seas sincero conmigo._

No pudo evitar sonar cauteloso cuando volvió a encontrar su voz para preguntarle sobre qué.

 _—¿Ibas realmente a hablarme sobre el bebé?_ —preguntó.

Indiscutiblemente era lo que más le había dolido.

—Sí —Fue más fácil respirar una vez que la respuesta floreció porque esa era la realidad. Danny podía ser un cobarde, pero no era un infeliz sin sentimientos—. Eres... Bueno, el padre. Un padre. El otro padre. Tenías derecho a saber.

_—Lo que dije hoy, lo que te dije- todo eso que te dije se sostiene._

Aún tenían muchísimo de qué hablar.

—¿Quieres, uh- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la próxima cita con el doctor?

Steve inhaló profundamente.

 _—Sí._ —Una pausa—. _Compré un par de libros, ¿sabes? De camino a casa.  No sé si habías tenido la idea pero yo- yo la verdad no sé mucho de bebés. Tu eres el experto en esa área._

Danny sacudió la cabeza. Steve estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para admitir que había algo que no sabía.

—¿Quieres que los leamos juntos?

_—No ahora._

—No ahora —confirmó—. Ahora deberías descansar. Te prometo que hablaremos mañana. Hablaremos de todo lo que quieras. 

######  **  
17 semanas **

Danny estaba nervioso. No era algo poco común en el gran panorama de las cosas: Steve estaba empezando a ver que había muchas, _muchísimas_ cosas que a Danny lo turbaban en exceso.

Sin embargo, era algo con lo que todavía no estaba seguro de saber abordar.

Claro, podía lidiar con Danny y sus gritos —después de todo en general eran un desahogo, una llamada de atención y más de una vez Steve tuvo que reconocerle el efecto positivo. _Podía_ lidiar con los argumentos y las discusiones. A Danny le gustaba discutir, le gustaba hablar y exponer sus ideas sin dejarse aplastar por nadie y, además, su forma de hacerlo invitaba al desafío. Y Steve jamás rechazaba un desafío y jamás, jamás dejaría de disfrutar probarle a Danny que estaba equivocado. Podía lidiar con un Danny de muy mal humor, ese humor que solo reservaba para Rachel y todo lo relacionado con ella —su divorcio, la custodia de Grace, los buitres de los abogados, la mansión de Stan— ya que él era generalmente quién más tomaba ese filo en el humor de Danny para suavizarlo. Estaba bien con todo ello. Lo disfrutaba, incluso.

Pero Danny no estaba _puramente_ ansioso. También estaba callado.

Eso nunca era buena señal.

—Chin y Kono tomaron muy bien la noticia —comentó, solo para sacarlo de su cabeza y romper la quietud. La privacidad era un adorno al pequeño paraíso que se asomaba en el patio de su casa y era sumamente bienvenida en los días como esos.

Sus dos amigos habían mostrado, _otra vez_ , que eran grandes investigadores. Un sostén fuerte, sólido y leal.

Danny resopló. —Eso es porque, a diferencia de ti, ninguno de ellos necesitó que alguien se les señalara lo obvio para darse cuenta. Chin ya sospechaba y Kono es demasiado perceptiva para su propio bien.

Steve había notado, además, que los dos de ellos estaban más cómodos con la idea de que Danny y él fueran pareja que, bueno, _ellos mismos_ , que todavía estaban tratando de hacer pie en aguas desconocidas.

Danny no había hecho ninguna insinuación que quería… algún tipo de relación formal con él. Todas sus conversaciones habían estado relacionadas con el embarazo, con el bebé y los controles médicos. O con el trabajo, tangencialmente. Había sido difícil romper el hielo las primeras veces pero, progresivamente, habían hallado un equilibrio. No muy diferente de cómo habían logrado trabajar juntos en primer lugar. Eso no quería decir, no obstante, que las cosas estuviesen perfectamente claras entre ellos.

Más allá de eso, Steve tenía a Cath; él _siempre_ había tenido a Cath. Ella sabía que Steve había estado con alguien más porque, a pesar que nunca habían hecho un explícito acuerdo ni eran exclusivos, él quería mantener las cosas claras con ella. Así era como funcionaban. Y las cosas entre ellos siempre habían funcionado muy bien como para arruinarlo por mentiras blancas y dudas.

Excepto que ese _estatus quo_ ya no existía.

Steve iba a ser _padre_ —un factor en su vida que jamás había tenido que contemplar antes y que ahora tenía toda su atención— pero Catherine no estaba en Hawái con él para ser parte del proceso y ella probablemente no elegiría estarlo. Cath estaba donde siempre había estado, en la Marina. Leal a su país, leal a su gente y a Steve. Y Danny… Danny estaba allí, a pesar de que se suponía que lo que pasó entre ellos debía ser cosa de una vez, y Steve no tenía idea de lo cómo sería su relación con Danny a partir de ahora. Iban a tener un niño juntos, algo que los uniría para toda la vida, pero eran absolutamente _nada._

Era… era _caótico_.

Y Steve no había hablado aún con nadie fuera del equipo —no de Danny, no del embarazo— pero _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Necesitaba ponerle orden a esa incertidumbre que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

—No habrían tenido que señalar lo _obvio_ sino hubieses elegido callarte.

No era un reproche. No completamente.

Steve no quería vivir reprochando una decisión tomada en el calor del momento y que Danny había prolongado un poco más de lo que le gustaría. No obstante, quizá la amargura se filtró en sus palabras porque Danny dejó de vibrar nerviosamente a su lado y se quedó muy quieto.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

—No merecías que hiciera eso —dijo al final.

Steve pestañeó lejos del borde del océano, pero solamente se encontró con el perfil del rostro de su compañero. Apoyó la cerveza la pequeña mesita, pero no hizo amago de sentarse.

—Ya acepté las disculpas.

—Eso no quiere decir que se haya arreglado lo que pasó. Sé que te hice daño. —aseguró, todavía mirando las aguas. Steve se retorció en su sitio, un poco incómodo con la idea que alguien pudiera ser tan abierto con las emociones más íntimas, profundas—.Sólo- quiero. Quiero que sepas que sí, que lo siento. No te doy el crédito suficiente por todas las cosas que has hecho. No eres el mismo Steve McGarrett que conocí.

Algo muy dentro de él se sacudió en la declaración, el temor que a veces lo mantenía con los ojos abiertos.

No era el Steve McGarrett que había llegado a Hawái cazando fantasmas y secretos con una historia de beligerancia marcada por su profesión. Había algo de ello todavía, algo que ahora era parte de él y siempre lo sería… pero también era diferente. Su vida en Hawái, la que estaba construyendo, no hubiera sido posible si los bordes no se hubiesen suavizado  y él no hubiese cambiado un poco. La idea de una niña con ojos azules o un niño que pudiera subir a sus hombros nunca había sido tan real, tan ansiada como lo estaba siendo en ese instante. Era un deseo que no había pensado que tenía, uno que jamás había contemplado hasta que la posibilidad lo abofeteó justo en la cara.

Era aún más sorprendente lo mucho que quería a ese niño que aún no conocía.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy humano ahora? —bromeó.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No ves que estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria contigo?

Steve esbozó la sonrisa que sabía que Danny no soportaba. —¿Eso estabas tratando de hacer?

—Eres un-

Steve vio que Danny apoyaba sus manos distraídamente en su estómago, conteniendo el insulto que ambos sabían había estado a punto de caer, y los dedos de Steve hormigueaban, positivamente ansiosos por tocar esa barriga también. Le gustaría, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, que Danny y él pudieran acostarse en la tumbona y pasar horas allí, los dos envueltos en esa vida que estaba creciendo. Danny lo hacía a veces, el deleitarse simplemente con lo que estaba pasando y no era como si rechazase a Steve cuando estaban en el mismo espacio pero... Pero ellos no eran…

Ellos no estaban juntos.

La cuestión que debía resolver era, seguramente, si quería que _ellos_ estén juntos.

—¿Quieres saber qué será?

La pregunta inocente lo empujó de nuevo al tiempo presente y le recordó lo que habían hablado con el médico de Danny justo antes de volver a la casa. Podrían saber el sexo del bebé. Si eso era lo que querían.

—No me importa —admitió Steve. Tenía curiosidad pero, a la vez, no—. Lo único que quiero es que sea sano y que esté bien. Nos preocuparemos de todo lo demás después.

La sonrisa de Danny era como el sol alzándose al alba. —Le diremos a Grace que puede elegir nombres de niño y de niña para que esté contenta entonces. Está muy insistente con ese tema.

Hizo un ruido de acuerdo. —Me parece bien. ¿Cómo elegiste _su_ nombre?

Danny parpadeó como si la pregunta hubiese hecho falso contacto en su cabeza. Tardó más de lo esperado en dar una contestación.

—Fue por alguien que conocí —Steve podía reconocer un tema sensible cuando escuchaba ese tono de voz—. Con Rachel barajamos en llamarla como mi madre, Clara, pero la verdad es que _Clara Grace_ no le sonaba lo suficientemente bien.

Fue sorprendente darse cuenta que, a pesar de lo mucho que habían aprendido el uno del otro en los últimos meses, todavía no sabían los detalles cruciales de sus vidas.

A pesar de eso, Steve sentía que ya sabía lo que _necesitaba_ saber sobre Danny desde aquel día en el que se conocieron.  Eso no quería decir que no fuese curioso. O que dejaría de investigar.

—Mi madre se llamaba Doris —dijo. El aniversario de su muerte, diecinueve de abril, estaba tan presente en ese momento como cada vez que el día se acercaba—. Significa «océano».

—Eso explica mucho sobre ti en realidad, superSEAL. —se mofó. Por un segundo eso fue todo, pero luego:—. ¿Te gustaría que se llame como tu mamá, si es niña?

La pregunta, blanda en su disposición, no era tan inesperada como se sintió.

Los recuerdos más preciosos de Steve, los más puros, estaban llenos de su madre. De su madre y su padre y Mary. Eran recuerdos irrecuperables en su mayor parte, tan etéreos que a veces los sentía nacidos de una película que había visto alguna vez. Pero su madre también había sido el punto de partida, una representación de todo lo que había perdido. Toda esa verdad turbia que había hallado de regreso a Hawái no merecía tocar a su hija, o hijo. Era algo nauseabundamente dulce y blandamente amargo.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora —le dijo Danny, que obviamente había estado esperando una respuesta y vio todas las cosas que aún no podía articular decentemente. Su mirada era ligera como una pluma—. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Me gustaría ver las propuestas que tiene Gracie.

—Oh, muchacho.

—¿Qué tan malos pueden ser?

—Cumplió nueve años, Steve. —La curva de su boca acentuaba cada una de sus palabras—. Le gustan las caricaturas más extrañas, cree en unicornios y hadas. No te creas por un minuto que le voy a dar carta blanca con los nombres, animal. Tendremos poder de veto.

Steve se rio. 

######  **  
18 semanas **

—¿Te vas a casar con Danno? —preguntó Grace.

La cuestión fue directa y franca, un claro paralelo a Danny Williams en su más indiscreta firmeza, bordeando la irreverencia, que la influencia era innegable.

Danny había dicho que _los dos_ debían hablar con Grace sobre la situación y la idea fue que estuvieran los tres para hacerlo —pero Rachel y Stan habían salido más temprano de lo planeado rumbo al continente y no habían podido arreglar el tono completo de la conversación en conjunto antes de que Grace llegase. Y Steve, por lo visto, no había contemplado todas las vertientes que podían nacer de la idea de que ellos, _Steve y Danny_ , iban a tener un niño juntos en la cabeza de la niña.

Ahora entendía por qué ella había pedido quedarse atrás cuando su padre insistió en salir a comprar algo para comer.

Parpadeando como si hubiese sido obnubilado por una luz brillante y sin entender por qué su cerebro hizo cortocircuito, Steve se encontró con la incapacidad de apartar los ojos. La mirada de Grace, más allá de lo brusco de su tono, contenía suave inquietud y algo cálido, indefinible.

Steve se negaba a llamarlo esperanza.

—Nosotros-

—Tío Steve —dijo tan adulta como no la había escuchado antes—. Mamá y Danno me contaron que iba a tener un hermanito hace _semanas_. Danno me dijo que tú ibas a ser el otro papá. Sé que están juntos.

Se le secó la garganta y las palabras se volvieron arena en la punta de su lengua.

Si bien había terminado de envolver la mente en la idea de que iba a ser padre —una posición con la que había fantaseado ocasionalmente pero en la cual nunca se había visto— todavía se sentía un poco fuera de balance respecto a todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas desde que había descubierto todo.

Aunque Danny le había dicho que su intención nunca había sido dejar a Steve en la completa oscuridad —no después de saber lo que implicaba el luchar constantemente para ver a su hija—, se había sentido herido con todo el tiempo de silencio. Odiaba la idea que aún no tenía la plena confianza de Danny Williams cuando Steve no había hallado a nadie en esa isla en la que confiase más.

Aparte de eso estaba lo que sentía por Danny. Y las decisiones que debía tomar al respecto.

—¿Estás bien, tío Steve? —La inocente pregunta de Grace lo devolvió al presente y se pateó a sí mismo por haber sembrado preocupación en esos enormes ojos marrones.

Quizá la pequeña fuese una pequeña versión de su madre pero era difícil no ver expresiones su padre pintadas en ella. La mueca de su boca. La arruga entre sus cejas. La preocupación que relucía en sus ojos.

¿Qué tan parecido a Danny sería su hijo? ¿Qué sacaría de su lado de la familia? Se preguntó durante un breve, fugaz segundo si Freddie había sentido ese mismo terror mezclado con una buena dosis de ansiedad y una frágil esperanza cuando descubrió que Kelly estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, realmente no se había detenido a contemplar ese pensamiento. No se permitía pensar en Freddie más que para recordarse que aún le debía una promesa. No estaba listo para pensar en ello a fondo todavía, en lo que había ocurrido con su amigo por una misión en la que él lo involucró, no estaba seguro cuándo lo estaría.

—Estoy bien.

Grace entrecerró los ojos. Claramente no eres convincente si no engañas a una niña de nueve. —¿Entonces Danno y tú se van a casar?

Danny y él... _Uh_. Ellos no estaban juntos. Nunca habían estado juntos. No de la forma que Grace esperaba al menos. Y ellos... ellos todavía no eran otra cosa que amigos que habían caído en una situación complicada. No habían hablado de ningún tipo de relación más allá de acordar que formarían parte de la vida del bebé en partes iguales.

Tal vez deberían hacerlo. Tal vez debería considerar las opciones que tenía en primer lugar. Tal vez debería dejar de procrastinar en asuntos sentimentales.

— Tu Danno y yo no estamos juntos de ese modo. No estábamos- _no_.

No se sentía bien decirle eso —y odiaba que realmente no sabía adónde iría su relación con Danny— pero no podía decirle otra cosa. Porque eso sería mentir y no quería mentirle a esa preciosa, maravillosa niña.

—¿Entonces Danno no va a vivir contigo? —Grace frunció el ceño, luciendo triste y decepcionada. Steve trató de no concentrarse en lo bien que eso le hacía sentirse—. ¿Van a cuidar de mi hermanito igual que conmigo?

La memoria de Danny en un bote a plena luz diciéndole que esa niña era su _vida_ y que sin ella estaría solo hizo que la idea le supiera incómoda.

Por un segundo se le atravesó la pregunta de si una de las razones por las que su compañero había tardado tanto en confiar en él fue porque le aterraba la posibilidad de tener que luchar por su hijo. Si imaginó que Steve lo haría luchar  de la forma en la que Rachel lo obligaba a luchar por Grace en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Debería saber ya que Steve jamás, jamás lo haría pasar por algo parecido.

—Son cosas que resolveremos poco a poco, Gracie. —Era lo mejor que podía decir porque no quería mentirle a esa niña y, sin embargo, aún no tenía idea de cómo hablar todas esas cosas con la persona en cuestión—. Pero te prometo que me encargare que nada le falte a tu Danno ni a tu hermano. Ni a ti tampoco. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que estén juntos los tres.

 _Para que estén juntos._ Su padre los había empujado lejos una vez y él no había sido el mismo desde entonces. _Y para que sean felices._

Grace dudó. Parecía tan adulta en ese momento, mayor que sus años. Pero la mirada casi infantil que apareció tras esa pausa quebró el sentimiento.

—¿Garantía ciento por ciento?

Nunca se deben hacer ese tipo de promesas. Esas que eran inevitablemente duras, desgarradoras en su arrastre y resolución. Esas promesas que ataban al concepto, a la idea del otro y a cumplir todo tipo de expectativas. Pero no era una promesa cualquiera, no era un desconocido buscando justicia ni una persona dolida que acababa de perderlo todo. Era Grace. Y era sobre Danny. Y sobre su hijo. _Su_ hijo.

Steve haría _cualquier_ _cosa_ por ellos.

—Ciento por ciento.

La idea se le fundió en los huesos, asentándose como si hubiese estado destinada a ser parte de él desde el primer comienzo y la respuesta llegó por sí sola.

No había ninguna otra respuesta.

La sonrisa de Grace era como el sol asomándose detrás de las nubes y Steve pensó, no por primera vez, en lo mucho que adoraba a esa niña.

—Bien.

Ella se lanzó al patio trasero para seguir con su juego ahora que su preocupación había sido satisfecha y Steve la siguió con la mirada por un momento.

—Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que prometiste.

En algún nivel había registrado que tenían audiencia. Quizá nunca dejaba de estar alerta, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de calificar a Danny como algo ajeno a su entorno y no lo había tomado como amenaza.

Miró por encima de su hombro antes de levantarse. No estaba seguro si podía interpretar el tono en la declaración. Y eso era decir mucho desde que Steve había hecho un estudio sobre los mil tonos de Danny Williams.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Danny no habló por un momento, sus ojos pesados en el rostro de Steve. La expresión en su cara, además de ser deslumbrante en su rareza, hizo que deseara cosas que no estaba seguro si merecía tener.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Steve se movió sin dudarlo como si un imán lo arrastrase hacia adelante. Frunció el ceño cuando Danny tomó una de sus manos y la guió con calma hacia su estómago sin decir una palabra. Había abierto la camisa alrededor de su vientre así que Steven tomó la pista y apoyó su mano abierta sobre su piel caliente e hinchada.

—Danny, ¿qué…?

La sonrisa de Danny era tan suave como su voz. —Espera.

El movimiento repentino contra las yemas de sus dedos hizo que todo su mundo se trastocara por un segundo y volviera sobre su eje otra vez.

—¿Lo sentiste? —preguntó Danny. Seguramente estaba viendo en su rostro todas las cosas que no podía decir porque su voz tenía la misma nota de maravilla cuando repitió las mismas palabras, esta vez sin la interrogativa—. Lo sentiste.

—Sí, yo- es- fue... —Steve hizo un poco más de presión por un segundo y la sacudida se repitió— ¿ _Es_?

Danny se rió, suave y frágil y hermoso. —Sí, Neandertal. Es nuestro bebé.

_«Nuestro bebé»._

Steve sintió un calor insospechadamente agradable que se extendía en sus entrañas con solo pensarlo. Fijó toda su atención en el punto en el que había sentido el movimiento, esperando que se repitiera. Contuvo el aliento cuando las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la piel desnuda con insistencia, buscando. Sospechaba que podrían estar allí todo el día si la posibilidad estaba en la mesa.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Se supone que empieza a notarse en estas semanas pero no esperaba que fuera tan... claro, supongo —Danny sonrió. Era diferente a todas las sonrisas que había visto de su compañero antes, que siempre tenían con un borde de tristeza. Era la primera sonrisa real, genuinamente feliz que le había visto y sintió que una ola arrasaba con todas sus defensas en el acto, lo desbordaba—. Aunque es tu hijo así que tiene lógica que quiera llamar la atención desde el primer momento, ¿eh?

Esto era familiar entre ellos, aún cuando todo lo demás era… incontrolable. Steve le dio la bienvenida a esta ida y vuelta que dejaba atrás ojos aguados y palabras atoradas.

Seguían siendo Danny y Steve, después de todo.

—¿ _Llamé_ tu atención desde el primer momento?

—Estabas en mi caso, ¿te acuerdas? —dijo Danny con esa mezcla de suavidad y sarcasmo que Steve había aprendido a enlazar con afecto. Era una de esas ocasiones en la que la boca de Danny dijo una cosa, pero el resto de su cuerpo decía algo completamente distinto—. Por supuesto que llamaste la atención.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose absurda y completamente contento. Dejó que sus manos vagasen lentamente por la piel de Danny,  deleitándose con la textura y la sensación de la protuberancia suavemente curva que se deslizaba firme, bajo sus dedos.

—¡Danno! ¡Tío Steve! —El deleite en la voz de Grace era claro aún en la distancia corta que los separaba—. ¡Creo que encontré una tortuga!

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que dijiste eso, monito? —preguntó Danny, alzando la voz. Apretó la mano de Steve por un momento antes de soltarlo—. Vamos. No queremos que un cangrejo salvaje la ataque de nuevo.

Steve se inclinó y besó el vientre de Danny fugazmente. No se perdió el escalofrío que recibió a cambio.

—Tenemos que ver qué lío está haciendo tu hermana, bebé.

Su vida estaba tan dada vuelta que probablemente había llegado a la forma en la que debería estar.

######  **  
21 semanas **

Steve arrugó las cejas mientras veía a Danny cabecear en la oficina.

Habían estado discutiendo, desde hacía una semana o dos, la idea de que finalmente empezase con el permiso de paternidad de tiempo completo ( _«_ _sí, Steven, será permiso de paternidad»)._  No estaba solo en eso —el doctor Nonoa llevaba una campaña para convencer a Danny de tratar de reducir el estrés de su vida desde la primera vez que lo había visto y el doctor Oh estaba ostentado el mismo discurso también— pero Danny, que podía ser terco como una mula cuando quería, había insistido en que él esperaría a que Steve encontrase un reemplazo. Había reducido sus salidas al campo a lo mínimo, sí, y también se había relegado a quedarse en el Cuartel General casi todo el tiempo y dedicarse al lado burocrático del trabajo… Pero seguía yendo a trabajar. Y estaba de sus trece, decidido a permanecer allí hasta que alguien fuera en su lugar. Lo que, por supuesto, había requerido que Steve empezase a buscar y, además, que hablase con la gobernadora para explicar el repentino cambio de actitud sobre ello.

Jameson había estado presionando para que incorporase más gente al equipo —especialmente porque cuatro personas en una fuerza élite parecía un poco desproporcionado con la cantidad de casos y crímenes que manejaban— y él se había negado en cada proporción. Los cuatro estaban bien y habían encontrado un balance en el equipo desde los primeros días de su formación, uno que no estaba feliz de romper.

No le resultaba agradable la idea de traer un elemento desconocido que alterase la dinámica.

De hecho... todavía no estaba convencido que sería buena idea invitar a un desconocido.

Chin, Kono y Danny eran su gente de confianza y había muy pocos que cumplían ese requisito. Pero Danny no dejaría la oficina hasta que Steve eligiera a alguien que pudiera estar en su lugar y pese a que Steve se sentía bien con la idea de tener a Danny en el Cuartel General para vigilarlo —era un mejor lugar para él que su apartamento— no podía dejar pasar el agotamiento que estaba claro como el agua en su compañero. Sería negligente si lo hiciera. Él se ocupaba de los suyos.

La conclusión era simple: estaban en un bucle.

Se levantó de su silla, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Chin, que le había dirigido su atención al verlo moverse, y caminó hacia la oficina de Danny.

—Sé que el papeleo es aburrido y deprimente —dijo en voz baja al cruzar la puerta—, pero quedarte dormido no es una buena publicidad para nosotros.

Danny bostezó, frotándose los ojos con los dedos.

Steve rodeó el escritorio y le apretó la nuca. Danny se tensó por un segundo pero se relajó cuando Steve movió su mano por la línea de la clavícula y masajeó un poco su espalda.

—¿Sigues durmiendo mal?

Danny suspiró.

—Nunca fui muy bueno en eso de dormir —respondió pero le lanzó una mirada de tibia molestia—. Pero el niño, o la niña, se está esforzando mucho para que duerma lo menos posible en las noches.

Steve hizo una mueca. El doctor Nonoa le había preguntado a Danny si estaba sintiendo algunas molestias nocturnas y le había recomendado posturas para dormir.

Evidentemente las sugerencias no estaban ayudando. Ni tampoco el hecho que Danny durmiera en ese sillón duro que había en su apartamento.

—¿Volvieron los dolores?

—Nunca se fueron —Steve hizo un poco más de presión con su mano y Danny se arqueó como un gato cuando le frotabas el cuello antes de hacer un sonido de dócil satisfacción, casi un ronroneo.  El sonido que fue directo a su espina dorsal y definitivamente, _categóricamente_ se negaba a pensar en ello. No era el momento.

—Vamos. En este momento no estás haciendo nada útil.

—Tengo que terminar las-

—Danny. —Suspiró—. Ninguno de los dos será útil si uno está muerto de sueño y el otro está muerto de preocupación. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Era un testimonio lo exhausto que estaba, lo adolorido, que ni siquiera discutió.

Steve vio que una de las manos de Danny se movió para descansar sobre su abdomen y permaneció allí por un momento, su expresión suavizándose completamente en el acto. Quería ver ese rostro más seguido.

Tenía que hallar un reemplazo cuanto antes, alejar a Danny de los crímenes y los secretos familiares.  También tendría que buscar a alguien que se quedase con Danny cuando él estuviera fuera. Chin y Kono habían sido más que comprensivos con todo el asunto —desde el principio— pero no quería abusar de su buena voluntad y paciencia. O mejor aún, tenía que llevar a Danny a un lugar que Steve pudiese controlar. Un lugar en el que pudiera mantenerlo a salvo de todo.

 

* * *

  
—Oye, _Danno_ … ¿Te parece ir a-

Pero Danny había apoyado la cabeza en el asiento del auto y ya estaba dormido.

Steve encendió el motor del Camaro y condujo.

* * *

   
—Estamos en casa.

Pese a que la voz era tan suave como un arrullo cumplió su cometido. Danny parpadeó con lentitud, absorbiendo los detalles de su entorno y decidiendo que no, realmente no estaban en su casa. No estaban siquiera en su apartamento.

—Esta no es mi casa —comentó, porque su cerebro claramente todavía estaba en proceso de reinicio.

—Tus habilidades de deducción siguen siendo tan agudas como siempre. —Steve le tocó el brazo con suavidad, una invitación clara para que saliera del auto—. Tengo una cama, muchas de ellas de hecho. Son más cómodas que la que tienes en tu apartamento. Mi sofá es más cómodo que esa cosa.

Una cama cómoda se escuchaba como una extraordinaria, _magnífica_ idea.

 _«Aún así…»_ —Steve.

—Danny. —Su compañero dio un exagerado suspiro—. Mira, no. No hagamos esto. Estás cansado y adolorido, no quiero que mañana vuelvas a la oficina quejándote otra vez de ese dispositivo de tortura que usas como cama.

Danny resopló.

—Me voy a sentir mejor si sé que estás en un sitio cómodo. Necesito saber que los dos están bien.

Ese fue el truco, Steve se dio cuenta. Incluso con renuencia y una queja en la punta de la lengua, Danny haría cualquier cosa para hacer sentir mejor a alguien. Y, en especial, si él tenía aprecio por esa persona. Podía llegar a límites insospechados por las personas que amaba.

Steve no estaba seguro en qué lista estaba.

Lo importante no era eso, por el momento.

—Vamos a llevarte a la cama-

Sus cuerpos estaban a tan solo unos centímetros uno del otro y podía sentir el calor que fluía en oleadas. No era la mejor elección de palabras que podría haber tenido.

Ayudó a su compañero a salir del auto, cuidando de no estar encima, y se tomó un momento para absorber la imagen de Danny bajo la luz del sol. Tenía el pelo mucho más brillante y la piel más tersa, resplandeciente incluso, y la ropa más suelta que había empezado no evitaba que se notase la redondez de su estómago.

Era tan hermoso que dolía. 

****

######  **  
23 semanas **

—¿Qué se siente? —Kono murmuró, todavía fascinada con tener el permiso de Danny para acariciar su estómago abultado. No habría podido decirle que no a su novata cuando ella parecía tan ilusionada.

Se echó a reír. —Honestamente, no se siente mucho en este punto. Simplemente se siente un poco... lleno. Aunque me muero de hambre todo el tiempo ahora. Y tengo que mear cada cinco minutos. Mi espalda es un infierno. Por otro lado, todo eso me derrumba y estoy durmiendo como nunca.

Era probable que dormir en los brazos de Steve estuviese ayudándolo también, aunque Danny aún no podía entender _cómo_ habían llegado a ese punto.

Kono se rio también. —Estás radiante, ¿lo sabías?

Danny pestañeó por un segundo. Con las sillas casi juntas en el patio de los McGarrett, Danny no podía negar lo cómodo que se sentía en su propia piel.

Eso era nuevo, no ser el más inseguro en un lugar.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó—. Eso es algo común que pase con las mujeres embarazadas. Con las hormonas y todas las cosas que pasan en el cuerpo.

—No lo digas así, _cuz_ —dijo Chin, sonriendo.

—No soy una mujer —acotó Danny.

—Pero estas muy embarazado —replicó ella, con una sonrisa burlona—. Y te ves radiante. Ahora veo por qué el jefe no quiere dejarte ir a la oficina.

Chin se excusó diciendo que iba a buscar otra cerveza y que no necesitaba escuchar el resto. Danny no sabía si agradecerle que les hubiera dado privacidad o gritarle _por haberles dado privacidad_. Kono nunca tenía miedo de hablar por lo que, supuso, debía ir con la primera opción.

—Kono, nosotros- uh, Steve y yo no estamos... juntos.

Ella levantó una ceja en respuesta. —¿No lo están?

_«¿No era lo que había dicho?»_

—No.

—Pero él es el papá del bebé.

—Él es. Una cosa no lleva a la otra, ¿sabes?

Ella se veía un poco confusa. —Creí que era una declaración, ya sabes, cuando nos dijeron lo que pasaba. Creí que ustedes estaban teniendo este romance a escondidas y ahora lo estaban blanqueando. Habría apostado por ello. No creí- _vaya_.

Danny la miró. —Creo que ves muchas novelas.

Ella alzó los hombros, su sonrisa un poco más apagada.

—¿Cuántas veces los han confundido con personas casadas, Danny?

—Sí, bueno, pero eran _desconocidos_. Tú trabajas con nosotros, nos conoces. Deberías saberlo mejor.

—Exacto.

Claramente, no. —No estamos juntos.

—¿No te acabas de mudar a su casa? Quiero decir, yo te ayudé a empacar y traje tus cosas. Estoy casi segura que fue una mudanza. Y estoy segura que no has estado durmiendo en la habitación de invitados.

—Es más práctico —replicó, ignorando la última parte—. Es un lugar mucho más hermoso que mi apartamento y tiene más espacio. A Grace le gusta y si a ella le gusta, Rachel tiene menos material que usar contra mí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que las cosas con Rachel estaban mejor —dijo Chin, Bendito él, que volvía cuando Danny necesitaba que Kono dejase de indagar sobre cosas que para él no estaban claras.

—Ella es... _Rachel_.

Había descubierto que desde hacía unos meses ella estaba buscando quedar embarazada. Sin éxito. Que Danny ya estuviera bien ubicado en segundo trimestre no estaba ayudando mucho con su humor ni tampoco le estaba haciendo la vida fácil.

—Lo bueno es que Gracie está feliz con la idea de tener un hermanito. O hermanita.

—Eso es algo que celebrar —dijo Chin.

La posibilidad de que Grace se sintiese amenazada por el bebé se le había cruzado por la cabeza gracias a una conversación con Stella. Su pequeño monito había sido hija única por mucho tiempo, después de todo. No era descabellado creer que la afectaría tener un hermanito de forma repentina.

—Grace es una niña dulce. Nunca creí que no estaría feliz por ti, Danny… ¡Oye, jefe!  —Kono levantó un brazo para hacer una ola como si ella fuese la dueña de la casa y el recién llegado fuese uno de sus huéspedes tardíos. Chin y Danny sonrieron—. Te estábamos esperando para que ayudes con la mudanza.

—Lo siento.

Steve hizo su camino al lado de Danny en silencio, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Era un gesto que había hecho mucho, especialmente cuando ambos se sentaban en el sillón al final del día, pero él se sintió incómodamente consciente de sí mismo al ver que Kono alzando las cejas.

Uh-uh.

No sabía cómo decirle que eso era habitual en ellos, algo que solían hacer todas las tardes cuando Steve llegaba de trabajar. Los dos podían quedarse abrazados cuando necesitaban un poco de calor y confort adicional. Especialmente desde que, bueno, desde que habían empezado a dormir juntos.

Jesús.

—Entonces- ¿ya trajeron todo?

—Sí, _brah_. —Kono estaba sonriendo como una desquiciada ahora—. Danny tiene un montón de cajas pero como no ayudaste tienes que ayudarle a acomodarlo todo.

Esa era la verdad a medias. La otra parte era lo intrusivo que se sentía todo en la casa McGarrett cuando Steve no estaba. Danny llevaba un par de días quedándose allí pero eso no significaba que estuviera cómodo con alterar el orden de las cosas o quisiera que su presencia resultase una imposición. Por ese motivo los tres se habían sentado en el patio trasero a esperar a Steve.

—Suena justo —comentó. Le dio un apretón a los hombros de Danny y él tuvo la tentación de pedirle que subieran a la habitación y se acurrucasen juntos.

 _Estúpidas_ hormonas.

* * *

  
—Creo que es, más o menos... como un melón.

Grace soltó una risita mientras examinaba la ecografía, extendiendo los brazos y moviéndola a un lado como si pudiera interpretarla con el cambio de ángulo y perspectiva.

Danny le había mostrado la primera imagen del bebé cuando le contaron la historia pero él no había dicho una palabra sobre esta segunda imagen. Se sabía de memoria los detalles y seguramente podría haber recreado el momento para ella pero había tratado de intervenir lo mínimo en la conversación porque... fue el momento de Steve para sumergirse por primera vez de lleno en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Danny disfrutaba de verlo absorber cada minucia, cada pequeña cosa que pudiera necesitar para más tarde y disfrutaba de escucharlo hablar con la gente —con Chin, con Kono, con Grace, con Mamo, con Duke— de su hijo no nacido. Steve, que había estado sereno y estoico y aterrado y feliz cuando vio al bebé en la pantalla durante la última visita con el médico. Que había mirado a Danny con ojos brillantes en todo momento y que lo había abrazado con fuerza mientras trataba de decirle sin palabras lo emocionado que estaba. Que había llevado el papel a la oficina con los ojos llenos de orgullo, felicidad y maravilla. Que había sonreído como un idiota durante horas mientras miraba la imagen. Que había tomado a Grace en sus brazos cuando ella llegó de visita y le había dado un relato con lujo de detalles de cómo habían tomado la imagen, hablándole de lo buena hermana que sería cuando naciera el bebé...

Sí, Danny disfrutaba de este Steven McGarrett más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Y no estaba seguro de cuántas oportunidades tendría para verlo actuar así de nuevo. Con la férrea negativa del doctor Nonoa de someter a Danny a más pruebas de las necesarias —que ya eran un poco más frecuentes que las que se hacían en mujeres embarazadas—, probablemente no verían otra imagen del bebé hasta la llegada del último trimestre. Su médico era creyente que no se necesitaban más de tres ultrasonidos durante un embarazo —y si bien los controles mensuales todavía estaban en el calendario no eran intrusivos en modo alguno. La mayoría de las pruebas estaban relacionadas con la condición física de Danny más que con el bebé.

Lo importante lo sabían: estaba creciendo fuerte y sano, su corazón se escuchaba perfectamente y estaba pateando alegremente cuando estaba despierto.

Danny dejó que el sonido de las risas fluyera por un segundo antes de cruzarse de brazos. —¿Estás describiendo a nuestro hijo como un melón, Steven?

Steve y Grace levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, ambos con las misma mirada de ilusión divertida y Danny sintió que se estaba derritiendo un poco.

—Sólo digo que se parece a un melón. En tamaño. Un buen melón —agregó, como si alguna de esas cosas tuviera sentido y sirviera para aplacar a Danny—. Treinta centímetros es un buen melón.

Danny les arrebató la ecografía para mirarla por un momento, fingiendo que la examinaba por todos los ángulos. Grace volvió a reírse, delicia y encanto derramándose en su voz.

—¿Le preguntaron al doctor si es niño o es niña, Danno? —preguntó Grace.

Danny se mordió el labio.

—De hecho, sí le preguntamos Gracie —respondió Steve—. Pero dice que el bebé no está de una posición para saberlo con certeza.

—¿Y qué crees que será, tío Steve? —insistió Grace, curiosa y testaruda—. Tengo un nombre final _final_ para ella si es niña. 

—¿Qué nombre, Gracie?

—¡Jane!

Después de todas las extravagantes sugerencias que habían vetado, fue un alivio escuchar la simpleza de ese nombre.

—Tarzan es su película favorita —explicó Danny, sonriéndole a su niña. Su amor exagerado por esa película había sido una de las razones por las que la llamaba "mono"; otra había sido su fascinación con el libro de la selva—. Me gusta. Jane McGarrett. Jane Williams. Jane Williams-McGarrett.

—Jane McGarrett-Williams —murmuró Steve—. Tendremos que considerarlo seriamente por si es niña.

La sonrisa de Grace era brillante.

—¿Por qué tu nombre debe ir primero?

Grace amplió su sonrisa todavía más. —¿Qué nombre te gustaría usar si es niño, tío Steve?

—¿Estoy pintado en esta conversación?

Grace le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Espera tu turno, Danno.

—Sí, Danno, espera tu turno —Steve sonrió con arrogancia. Le dio a la pregunta la seriedad que Grace le ameritaba. Lo que, en realidad, le hizo sumar más puntos en la escala—. Me gustaría, si es niño, que fuese John. Pero solo si tu Danno está de acuerdo. También me gusta… Morgan.

Danny totalmente, totalmente había creído que diría  «Doris» pero Steve siendo Steve, obviamente, había elegido un rumbo totalmente distinto.

—¿Morgan? —preguntó Grace. Se giró hacia Danny, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad—. ¿No había una diosa que se llamaba así?

—Creo que era Morrigan, monito —Danny levantó una ceja mirando a Steve. Grace se dio vuelta para tomar el celular que Rachel le había comprado, sin el permiso de Danny cabe aclarar, para buscar la información—. ¿Y por qué ese nombre?

—Si quieres tu respuesta, Danno, tal vez deberías buscarla por tu cuenta. O preguntarme amablemente.

Danny estudió a su compañero por un largo momento.

—Algo en especial, ¿eh?

Una suavidad inesperada ablandó su gesto mientras Steve estiraba la mano en petición silenciosa para que Danny se acercase. Las manos eran cálidas contra su piel, tiernas y cariñosas. Como si al tocar su estómago ya estuviera acariciando al niño que estaba dentro. El toque se sintió extraño e intensamente íntimo, pero también sorprendentemente bueno, al igual que había sido la forma en la que Steve se había sumergido de todo ello. Habría sido mucho menos complicado para ambos si él hubiera elegido apartarse, pero tenía que admitir que no cambiaría lo que estaba pasando.

Ni una sola cosa.

—Significa- _Océano brillante_.

 _Oh_.

Doris y Clara. _«Océano»_ y _«brillo»._

Había algo en ese tipo de felicidad que era contagioso, quizá. Danny tenía muchas ganas de reír. Y llorar un poco también. Podía culpar a las hormonas por eso.

Y a Steven.

Siempre podía culpar a Steven.


End file.
